Eric, Sookie Les embuches d'une vie
by Lamina59
Summary: Eric méprise les humain pourtant Sookie vas tout de même bouleverser sa vie au point qu'elle en deviens ça mort.
1. Chapter 1

-la discussion et close Éric je donne ma démission à effet immédiate point, me dit godric

-mais godric...

-j'ai dit point obéi.

On accusé godric mon créateur et vampire de deux mille ans d'avoir fait preuve d'insouciance en se laissant capturer par cette confrérie du soleil et qu'après sa libération un humain avait joué les kamikaze en ce faisant sauter en plein milieu du salon de godric avec une bombe remplie d'argent ce n'est tout de même pas ça faute si cet humain avait des envie suicidaire on sait très bien que les humains sont stupides ils n'ont rien dans le crâne

-très bien je donne ma démission aussi, lui dit-je

-en tan que ton créateur je t'ordonne de rester le shérif de la cinquième zone; ce n'est pas parce que je me retire que tu dois en faire autant est-ce claire Éric?

-oui godric c'est claire alors puis-je au moins te proposer de venir avec moi à Shreveport?

Je le vois me regarder avec un air satisfait

-j'allais te le demander

-tu n'a pas à demander ma porte te serra toujours ouverte godric et tu le sais tu n'es pas juste mon créateur à mes yeux tu et bien plus

-je sais tu me là toujours affirmé

Oui godric et la seul personne que je peux affirmer aimer. au meurtre de ma famille je me suis senti vide anéantis et je me suis juré de ne plus aimer personne afin de ne plus ressentir ce vide j'ai fait bien des batailles tuent tous ceux qui se dressaient sur mon chemin en m'imaginent le meurtrier de ma famille j'étais remplis de haines mais voilà la haine ne nous fait pas toujours gagner les batailles et ma fin était arrivé mais je ne voulais pas partir sans venger mes parents et godric et venu me chercher ma transformé et m'a aidé à venger ma famille mais le vide était toujours là cette sensation de solitude et je me suis raccroché a lui comme ci il était mon père bien que physiquement je fasse plus vieux que lui il a était transformé dans l'année de ces 15ans alors que moi ... plus vieux je n'aime pas dire mon âge de renaissance nous sommes resté très, très longtemps ensemble profitant des joie de la vie au maximum puis il a était nommé shérif dans le Mississippi et moi en Louisiane on se voyais beaucoup moins certes mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui et vice versa.

On était arrivait dans mon bar le "fantasia" Pam et tout de suite venue saluer godric fière de pouvoir enfin rencontrer le créateur de son créateur, sookie et cet imbécile de bill nous accompagnai je me demande comment réagirai sookie si elle savait la vérité sur son bien aimé mais voilà Pam ma fait promettre de ne pas m'en mêler et comme un idiot j'ai accepté n'ayant qu'une parole je tiens ma langue

-godric, dit Pam, je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance

-de même, lui répond ce dernier, avait vous une chambre pour moi?

Pam le regarde ahuri

-heu Pam godric n'aime pas utiliser le mot "cercueil", expliquai-je à ma progéniture, oui godric on a ce qu'il faut, me tournant ver ce cher bill j'ajoute, et pour toi aussi

- non, me dit-il sèchement

-bill le soleil vas ce lever on n'aura pas le temps de rentrer a bon temps, lui dit sookie

-je préfère me terrer

-comme tu voudras, lui répondis-je, et sookie vas ce terrer aussi?, ajoutai-je

Bill sorti ces Crocs j'en fis de même bien sûr ? Je vis Pam secouer la tête en signe de désapprobation et sookie retenir un fou rire elle m'étonnera toujours

-bien sûr que non elle va rentrer a bon temps, gronda bill

-oh mais elle peut prendre une chambre ici une vrai je veux dire et qui sais si je n'arrive pas à dormir...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se jette sur moi enfin il essaye car je suis plus vieux que lui donc plus fort et plus rapide. Je l'attrape par la gorge et commence à serrer

-Éric non je t'en prie, me supplie sookie

Je la regarde un moment et me demande si elle ne serait pas mieux sans lui

-Éric lâche le, me dit godric

Je m'exécute et liber ma proie

-merci godric, dit bill

-n'oublie jamais à qui tu parles a qui tu t'attaques un conseil à ne pas oublier, lui dit mon créateur en ce plantent bien en face de lui

-oui Éric et mon shérif je lui dois loyauté mais il se montre souvent incorrecte

-non je ne parle pas de hiérarchie mais d'ancienneté Éric à mille ans et toi?

-170

-tu vois ou je veux en venir

-oui

Et sur ceux il emmène sookie et quitte mon bar sans un mot sookie remercie godric a voie basse sachant qu'il l'entendra et elle me regarde d'un aire amusé. Pourquoi?

-bien si cela ne t'ennuie pas je voudrais aller me reposer Eric, me dit godric me sortant de mes pensées

-oui. Pam tu veux bien conduire godric a ca chambre?

-avec plaisir.

Une foi qu'ils ont quitté la pièce je m'installe derrière le bar et commence à boire une bouteille de True Blood

-ha c'est vraiment dégueu

J'avais promis à sookie d'essayer de me nourrir que de True Blood pendant deux semaines j'en était à trois jours et j'en avais déjà marre pourquoi elle voulait que je boive du sang synthétique elle avait insisté me disant que si bill y arrivai alors moi aussi j'avais promis que j'essayerai, pas que j'y arriverai demain un humain ferra mieux l'affaire je suis sûr que bill bois aussi du sang humain on ne peut pas se satisfaire de cette... excusé moi du mot mais cette merde car ces vraiment de la merde en bouteille essayé vous verrai en parlant de bill il a vraiment eu de la chance qu'il y avait godric pour me retenir, non, même je n'aurais pas fait ça a sookie je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a regardé d'un aire amusé en partant peut être le fait que j'obéisse a godric elle a l'habitude de me voire n'obéir qu'a moi-même enfin c'est le cadet de mes souci ce qui me fait rire c'est que bill crois que je suis attaché à sookie oui je l'aime bien elle et pétillante et insouciante aussi mais je ne la ferrai jamais mienne même si cet abruti de bill n'était pas la non ces plus comme un animal de compagnie au quel on s'attache vous vous avez des chiens des chats des sourire et bien moi j'ai sookie attention je ne la prend pas pour un animal je veux juste vous faire comprendre mon attachement envers elle mais j'aime faire croire à bill que je la veux il se l'est trop prise pour acquise et ça m'énerve (on si attache à ces petite bête) je fini ma bouteille de True Blood et vas directement à mon cercueil pour la journée non sans un sourire satisfait aux lèvres en sachant que bill dort a même la terre.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain ce présenté mieux je savais que je ne verrais pas ce cher bill.

En me levant je vois que Pam et Godric sont déjà levé

-bonjour Godric, dis-je, Pam. Vous avait bien dormi ?

-bien merci Éric, me répond Godric, et toi ?

-ca peu allé, me tournant ver Pam je lui demande, on ouvre le bar à quelle heure ?

-tu et sur que sa vas Éric ? On est dimanche le bar et fermé

-à oui c'est vrai bon ben tu peux partir si tu veux

-tu plaisante j'espère il n'est pas question que je parte Alors que ton créateur et ici

-Pam Godric n'a peut-être pas envie d'avoir ma progéniture dans les pattes

-non ne t'inquiète pas Pam ne me dérange pas elle et de bonne compagnie, me dit Godric

-pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, dis-je en me dirigeant ver mon bureau, si vous avait besoin je suis…..

-dans ton bureau comme toujours, termine Pam à ma place

-oui comme toujours, répondis-je à voix basse

Ca faisait environs une heure que je trié et rangé des papiers, facture, et autre document que j'entends des petits coups à la porte

-entré, dis-je

La porte s'ouvre et je vois Godric entrer

-je peu te parler ?

-bien sur assis toi je t'en pris

Il s'installe sur la seule chaise de l'autre côté de mon bureau

- de quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Et bien j'ai cru comprendre que tu resté tout le temps dans ton bureau à ranger tes papiers je pensais que tu avais passé cette période de solitude mais visiblement non tu restes replié sur toi-même et seul ce n'est pas très bon pour un vampire de ton âge tu ne vas pas rester éternellement tout seul ce n'est pas bon je ne t'ai pas fait renaître pour être seul Éric me comprend tu ? Je sais ce qu'est de vivre seul et crois mon expérience au plus on s'éloigne des humains au moins on arrive à vivre avec eux…..

-je t'arrête tout de suite Godric je ne veux absolument pas vivre en compagnie des humains ils sont une sous espèces et je m'ennui avec eux

-oui c'est pour ça que tu as ouvert un bar Éric car tu n'aimes pas la compagnie des humains c'est tout à fait logique comme raisonnement

Que pouvais-je bien répondre a ca a part que si j'avais ouvert ce bar c'était pour me remplir les poches et assurer un avenir à Pam si il devait m'arriver un malheur comme perdre ma seconde vie par exemple

-Allons Éric on se connait depuis un millénaire et je pensais, non, je souhaité qu'après quelque temps tu arrives à vivre sans ce poids, cette tristesse qui te suis depuis ta transformation tes parents et ta sœur on était vengé que voudrais tu de plus ?

-ils sont vengé mais ils sont parti en pensant que je ne les aimé pas voilà ce qui me ronge Godric voilà ce que je ne pourrais jamais arranger et pour cette raisons je me suis juré de ne plus aimer personne je ne veux plus…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase mais je vois dans le regard de mon créateur qu'il a compris ce que je voulais dire il baisse la tête d'un air abattue

-je pensais que j'avais réussi à combler ce vide dans ton cœur

-mon cœur et mort avec ma famille

-bien je n'aurais peut-être pas du te transformé finalement

A ces mots mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Ne jamais avoir connu Godric ? Être mort au lieu de renaitre ? Ne pas avoir ce lien avec lui qui me donne la force de continuer à vivre ? Enfin autant qu'un mort le peu

-Godric je te serrais éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir transformé tu ma offert le plus beau des cadeaux…

-la vie oui, me dit-il en souriant

-et ce n'est pas rien mais sache que je n'oublierais jamais ma famille et qu'elle me manquera éternellement mais ce n'est en rien de ta faute ne te sent pas coupable

-certes mais si je ne t'avais pas transformé tu serrais avec eux en ce moment

-a non Godric on ne va pas revenir sur ce sujet. Tu crois à la vie après la mort enfin le seconde mort moi non je n'y crois pas

Il me regarde en souriant il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Pam entra dans la pièce

-Éric on veut te voir, me dit-elle

-qui ça ?

Pour seule réponse elle me sourit en haussant les sourcils et je devinais parfaitement de qui il s'agissait

-Godric on terminera cette conversation plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas

Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce en compagnie de Pam. A penne deux minutes plus tard je la vois entrer dans mon bureau et s'assoir là ou Godric était assis juste avant

-il faut qu'on parle Éric, me dit-elle

-mais je t'écoute sookie

Je me calle au fond de mon siège et la fixe droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire

-ou est ton bien aimé ? Lui demandais-je

-bill ?

-à moins que tu en aies un autre don tu nous aurais caché l'existence ?

-non, sourit-elle, il et avec la reine Sophie-Anne j'en ai profité pour venir te voir

-oh ! Si je comprends bien il ne sait pas que tu es là. Je me trompe ?

-Comprend le Éric tu n'arrêtes pas de le chercher et tu fais toujours des sous-entendu à mon encontre il se méfie c'est normal

-PARCE QU'IL TA PRISE POUR ACQUIS, lui criais-je en me levant de mon siège. Je pose mes mains sur le bureau afin d'être au même niveau qu'elle et je plante mon regard dans le sien (ce qui me plais chez elle c'est qu'elle n'a pas peur elle soutient mon regard), tu t'es trop laisser amadouer avec ces grand aire de prince charmant mais si tu le connaissais comme moi crois-moi tu ne serais pas avec lui.

Je me rassois dans mon siège mais sans la quitter des yeux

-Dit moi. Dit moi ce que je devrais savoir sur lui, éclaire ma lanterne

-je ne peux pas

-pourquoi ?

-j'ai promis a Pam de tenir ma langue

-c'est bien la première fois que tu la tiendras, me dit-elle en riant, appel Pam

-pardon ?

-oui appel Pam et ordonne lui de te laisser me dire ce que je dois savoir sur bill

-écoute Sookie je ne me mêlerais pas de tes histoires de cœur ça ne me regarde pas

-tu préfère me laisser avec un mec que je crois connaitre mais qui n'est pas le cas ? Je croyais qu'on était ami Éric. Si tu étais à ma place je te le dirais moi

-ça n'arriveras jamais, dit-je en riant, on ne me manipule pas moi

-donc bill me manipule

-je n'ai pas dit ca

-non tu la sous-entendu et à ce jeu tu n'es pas le seul à y jouer

Bon sang des fois je me demande si elle est vraiment humaine elle se montre très maline quand elle veut

-bon Sookie tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des tonnes de chose à faire je ne procède pas autant de temps que toi

-sinon tu tiens ta promesse ?

-oui ça fait quatre jours que je me nourris de True Blood mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y tiens temps

-je culpabilise moins

-je te demande pardon ?

-oui je culpabilise moins d'être ton ami tu comprends ? Savoir que tu te nourrissais d'humain me répugnée et j'aurais fini par te détester alors que si tu bois du True Blood je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que l'on soit ami

-ok

-et entre ami on se dit tout

-sookie je t'ai dit non je ne dirais rien

-PAM, cria-t-elle, PAM

A peine que sookie et terminé de crier que Pam et Godric entre dans le bureau

Pam me regarde sans trop comprendre et gordic souri à sookie qui lui rend son sourire

-que ce passe-t-il Éric ? Pourquoi sookie a crié

-oh non Pam Éric ne m'a rien fait mais comme il ne voulait pas t'appeler je l'ai fait

-et pourquoi ?

-apparemment tu as fait promettre a Éric de ne rien me dire concernent bill

-bill ?

-oui bill Compton

-oui je sais de qui tu parles mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne

-et bien je voudrais que tu laisses Éric tout me dire ou toi si tu le sais

-non. Vous les humains vous dites souvent « les histoires de cul sa pu » donc ni Éric ni moi on se mêlera de tes histoires de cul désolé ma chère

-vous ne pouvais pas me laisser dans l'ignorance

-elle n'a pas tort, dit Godric, personne ne voudrais être dans l'ignorance Pam si on te caché des choses tu ferais tout pour le découvrir non ?

-certainement, répond cette dernière, mais je ne me laisserais jamais avoir moi

-Pam, dit-je, elle a le droit de savoir en plus il se trouve que ce cher bill et parti voir la reine, pour qu'elle raison à ton avis ?

-très bien fait ce que tu veux dit lui

Je la vois quitter mon bureau et Godric en faire autant

-alors de quoi il s'agit ? Me demande sookie

J'entends les pulsations de son cœur qui s'accélère, elle a peur. Peur de ce que je vais lui annoncer et elle à raison d'avoir peur


	3. Chapter 3

-viens on va aller faire un tour, lui dit-je en me levant

Nous quittons le bar et je vois Pam en grande discussion avec mon créateur mais je ne prête aucune attention à leur conversation. Comment je vais pouvoir lui expliquer sans trop la faire souffrir ? Vat-elle me croire ? Vat-elle me détester aussi ? Et après elle vas rester avec lui ou elle va le quitter ?

-bon j'en ai marre Éric tu vas enfin m'expliquer oui ou non ?

On avancé sans avoir de destination précise je ne savais pas par ou commencer

-bon tu te rappel de ta cousine Hadley ?

-évidement

-bon tu sais que c'est la petite protégé de la reine ?

-oui

-et tu sais que ta cousine sait qui tu es réellement ?

-oui mais je ne vois pas ce que ma….

-laisse-moi finir. Bien disons que ta cousine à parler de toi à sa majesté et que par ce fait la reine voulais savoir qui tu étais vraiment enfin plutôt ce que tu étais.

-oh ! Et que viens faire bill dans tout ca ?

Parfois elle était très maline mais à d'autre moment elle était très naïve

-Sookie Bill est le petit larbin de la reine c'est elle qui la envoyé à bon temps si le dernier Compton humain est mort ce n'est pas pour rien il fallait bien que Bill et une raison de venir

-oh !

Je lui laissé le temps de digérer cette information

-pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout ?, me dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes

-car ce n'est pas tout, lui répondis-je

Je continué d'avancer quand une main attrape mon bras je me tourne et vois que Sookie me fixe avec un regard que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu

-continue ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin Éric qu'est-ce que je dois savoir d'autre ?

-sa vas te faire mal et j'ai peur que tu me haïsses aussi

-tu ne peux pas attiser ma curiosité et en rester là dit moi

-bien comme tu voudras

Je me plante juste en face d'elle et la fixe droit dans les yeux d'un regard menacent

-si tu espères me faire peur Éric c'est raté

-j'avais espéré que tu es peur et que tu ne veuille plus savoir mais bizarrement tu n'a pas peur

-non tu ne me fait pas peur je sais que tu ne me ferras jamais de mal

Comment pouvait-elle en être aussi sur ? Moi-même je ne l'étais pas elle me faisait trop confiance et ca pouvais être dangereux pour elle comme pour moi

-n'oublie pas qui je suis Sookie un vampire de mille ans

-et mon ami, me dit-elle en souriant, alors dit moi je perds patience

-bon quand tu t'es fait agresser par les deux dealers de sang et bien Bill aurais pu les empêcher de te frapper il était la depuis le début à les regarder te cogner

-pourquoi ?

-il voulait que tu boives son sang

-et ça change quoi ?

-tu sais que maintenant que tu à bu son sang il ressent tes émotions, et il sait aussi ou tu te trouves n'importe quelle distance vous séparent

-oui je sais mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait qu'il m'a laissée me faire agresser

-et bien quand un humain boit notre sang il et attiré par nous, sexuellement je veux dire

Elle me regarde bouche baie et je vois très bien a quoi elle pense je le lit dans ces yeux

-Heu non Sookie ne croit pas que c'est pour cette raison que je voulais te faire boire de mon sang

-a non et pour quel raison alors ?

-je voulais avoir ce lien avec toi afin de savoir si tu étais en danger et te protéger

-donc si je comprends bien Bill sais que je suis avec toi en ce moment ?

-oui

-et il ma manipuler afin que je tombe amoureuse de lui ?

-oui

-pourquoi ? Sous les ordres de cet pétase de Sophie-Anne ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire

-oui elle voulait être sûr de qui tu étais et j'imagine que Bill et parti faire son rapport

-je crois qu'il faut que je m'assoie

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit au beau milieu du parking je m'assis a ces cotés et attend qu'elle se remette de ces émotions

-et tu ne voulais pas me le dire tu voulais que je découvre sa toute seule, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment

-je pensais que tu l'aurais découvert à un moment donné

-et la reine elle va vouloir quoi ?

-c'est ça le problème. Je n'en ai aucune idée


	4. Chapter 4

-donne-moi de ton sang

Je la regarde complètement ahuri elle veut vraiment créer ce lien avec moi ? Non c'est le choc qui la fait parler

-tu ne le pense pas Sookie

-si. Je ne peux plus faire confiance à Bill et a par toi personne ne pourras me protéger si la reine ou même Bill me veulent du mal donc donne-moi de ton sang

-Sookie tu te rappel ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des effets de notre sang sur les humains ?

-oui tu sauras ce que je ressens et tu sauras ou je me trouve

-et tu auras une attirance envers moi tu rêveras de moi

-j'ai pas besoin de ton sang pour ca

-quoi ?!

Elle détourne la tête mais je vois bien ces joues prendre une couleur rougeâtre. Elle rêve donc de moi ? C'est étrange je ne me serais jamais douté que sa puisse être possible Sookie Stackhouse a une attirance pour moi je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ca me plais de savoir que je ne lui suis pas indifférent même si je n'éprouve que de la sympathie pour elle enfin je crois

-bon alors tu veux bien me donner de ton sang ?

Je remonte la manche de ma chemise et me mort le poignet

-tiens bois mon sang millénaire, lui dis-je en lui tendant mon bras

Elle sourit et ce met à boire. Je ne suis pas habitué à faire don de mon sang mais je sais que normalement on ne ressent rien juste les aspirations du buveur hors là je ressentais bien une sensation que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis la mort de ma famille du plaisir oui je ressentais bien du plaisir à savoir que ce lien nous unirais Sookie et moi du plaisir à savoir qu'elle avait une attirance envers moi et le fait de sentir ces lèvres sur ma peau me remplissais de joie je ne put m'empêcher de caresser ces cheveux de ma main libre elle ne réagit pas tellement concentré a boire mon sang quelques gouttes aurais sufi mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête je voulais qu'elle continue a boire mon sang a boire ma vie

- Sa sufi Sookie tu vas trop l'affaiblir

Je n'avais pas entendu Godric arriver. À ces mots Sookie arrêta de siroter son cocktail et releva la tête pour voir Godric derrière nous je commençais déjà à sentir ces émotions elle était gêné que Godric nous est vu et elle avait un profond respect pour lui

-Heu…. Je… heu…

-ne te justifie pas mon enfant et ne soit pas gêné devant moi j'ai entendu votre conversation et tu à raison c'est plus prudent que tu te soi lié a Éric

-tu nous à écouter ? Demandais-je à Godric en me relevant et en aidant Sookie à ce relevé

-Éric, j'ai deux mille ans mon ouïe et beaucoup plus développé que toi, tu verras aux file des années, des siècles ton ouïe ton odorat ta rapidité s'amplifieras et tu n'auras plus besoin de te concentrer pour entendre une conversation

-hm ok

-Sookie je peux me permettre de te poser une question ?dit godric

-oui bien sur

-que compte tu faire maintenant que tu sais ce que Mr Compton te veux ?

-rien je ne vais rien faire je vais rentrer et faire comme d'habitude

-c'est hors de question Sookie, lui dit-je

-Éric je veux savoir ce que la reine me veut je ne vais pas fuir comme une froussarde

-c'est trop dangereux

-non si je suis en danger tu le sauras et tu viendras me chercher. Non ?

Je la fixe sans rien dire elle à un sacré courage pour une simple humaine enfin mis humaine mis fée ne l'oublions pas mais quand même

-Eric ? Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ?

-oui. Bien sûr que oui

-et je serais la, ajouta Godric

Cela ne m'étonna absolument pas j'ai bien remarqué que Godric apprécié Sookie tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce n'est pas son cotés féérique qu'il apprécie

-moi de même

Pam nous avais rejoint sur le parking et elle me fixé un aire de vouloir dire « ne m'en empêche pas »

-tu vois Éric je suis bien protégé, me dit Sookie toute souriante, mais pourquoi vous voulais me protéger ?, dit-elle à l'encontre de Pam et Godric

-n'ai aucune crainte je sais que tu à du sang de fée qui coule dans tes veine je l'ai senti des que je t'ai vu mais si je tiens a te protéger c'est que tu et une humaine hors du commun tu ne nous considère pas avec mépris comme la plus par des gens et tu fais preuve de beaucoup de courage et de cran deux qualités rare, lui expliqua Godric ce qui me rassura par la même occasion

-moi je t'aime bien tu n'a pas ta langue dans ta poches tu égaye les moments ennuyeux, ajouta Pam

-d'accord alors je vais rentrer maintenant, me dit Sookie, et si il ce passe quoi que ce soit tu le sentiras ?

Je sentais qu'elle avait un peu peur

-rassure toi je le sentirais même si tu étais a l'autre bout du monde

Je lui caressé la joue machinalement sans trop savoir ce que je faisais et je sentais que ça ne la laissait pas indifférente.

-je vais te raccompagner, lui dis-je

-non si Bill arrive il va ce demander pourquoi tu et la et il va ce méfier

-Sookie il sait que tu et avec moi en ce moment

-je lui dirais que je suis venu te réclamer mon chèque car je te rappel que tu me dois toujours dix mille dollars

-je sais, je n'ai pas oublié. Fait attention à toi Sookie

-promis

Elle partit en direction de sa voiture et je la regardais partir. Ce n'est que quand elle quitta mon champs de vision que je reparti dans mon bar.

Pam étais derrière le comptoir a préparer les commandes de boissons qui nous manqué

-ou et Godric ? Lui demandais-je

-dans ton bureau. Eric tu es sûr que sa vas ?

-oui pourquoi cette question ?

-comme ca

Sans ajouter un mot je partais dans mon bureau et je trouvais Godric assis a ma place

-Godric.

-Éric. Comment fait tu pour gérer tout ca ? me dit-il en me montrant toute la paperasse sur mon bureau

-l'habitude j'imagine

Il ce leva et viens se poser devant moi

-tu l'apprécie ?

- de qui parles-tu ?

-Sookie

-je l'aime bien en effet

-oui suffisamment pour lui faire boire de ton sang et créer un lien entre vous

-ou veux-tu en venir godric ?

-nul par je te faisais juste remarquer que tu n'étais pas aussi solitaire et sans cœur que tu ne veux le faire paraitre

Sans que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit il quitta mon bureau.

Allant m'assoir a ma place je réfléchie a ce qui venais de ce passer.

D'abord je venais de tout avouer a Sookie sur la raison de la présence de Bill dans ca vie ensuite je lui avais donné de mon sang a ca demande j'avais essayé de lui faire boire de mon sang quand le kamikaze c'était fait sauter avec de l'argent mais ce cher Bill était arrivé juste a temps et l'en avais empêché mais la c'est elle qui me la demandé et j'ai accepté avec joie même pourquoi cela me faisait autant plaisir je ne devrais pas être aussi ravie ? alors pourquoi ? Elle ne représente rien pour moi sa vie et importante elle et surement la dernière de son espèce mais voila rien de plus et qu'a voulu dire godric en me disant que je n'était pas aussi solitaire et sans cœur que je veux le faire croire ?

C'est avec toute ces question que je parti me coucher pour la journée.


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Sookie était venu me voir afin que je lui explique tout sur Bill et depuis je n'avais plus de nouvelle mais je savais qu'elle allait bien grâce au lien qui nous unissait.

La routine c'était réinstallé même si je trouvais que Pam et Godric était souvent ensemble. Une nuit ils avaient partagé le même « lit » mais je préféré ne pas m'en soucier. J'étais dans mon fauteuil habituel quand le « fantasia » et ouvert ainsi j'ai une vue sur toute la salle c'est comme ça que j'ai vu ce cher et tendre Bill s'approcher de moi d'une démarche assuré.

-il faut qu'on parle shérif, me dit-il en appuyant sur le « shérif »

-assurément allons dans mon bureau, lui répondis-je

Sans un mot il me suivit une foi tout deux assis je repris la parole

-de quoi voulais tu t'entretenir Bill ? dit-je en insistent a mon tour sur son nom

-ne joue pas à ça avec moi Éric tu vois très bien de quoi je veux te parler

-non. Je suis millénaire pas voyant et sache que je ne joue jamais, terminais-je

-Sookie. Je veux qu'on parle de Sookie

-Et bien quoi Sookie ? Elle a enfin compris que je serais meilleur amant que toi et elle ta quitté c'est ça ?

Ça marche à tous les coups il sort directement les Cros et me fusil du regard

-oh ! Je t'en prie Bill ne cherche pas la bagarre tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne ferais qu'une bouché de ta misérable vie, dit moi plutôt ce que tu a à me dire et que tu repartes vite fait ta simple vue me donne la migraine.

-très drôle sachant qu'un vampire ne souffre plus de ces maux. Pourquoi Sookie et venu te voir il y à quelque jours de ca ?

-elle et venu réclamer son chèque. Elle ne te là pas dit ?

-Si. Si elle m'a dit la même chose

-Alors pourquoi et-tu là ? Oh ! Laisse-moi deviner tu à peur que je lui dise la vérité à ton sujet c'est ca ?

-Quoi ? Quelle vérité ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Toi non plus ne joue pas et surtout pas avec moi je sais pourquoi tu es venu à bon temps et quelle sont tes motivations

- A oui et bien explique-moi alors Éric Northman.

-Pourquoi n'appellerais-tu pas Sookie afin qu'elle profite elle aussi de mon talent divinatoire. Quand penses-tu ?

Pour seul réponse j'ai eu le droit à un grognement.

-Ok, ok ne t'énerve pas tu me fais peur, ironisais-je, bien je sais que c'est Sophie-Anne qui ta envoyé ici afin de séduire la petite serveuse du « Merlotte's » notre chère Sookie car la reine veux savoir si c'est bien une fée et oui je sais tout Bill je sais même que tu la laissé ce faire tabasser pour qu'elle boive de ton sang et lui faire croire qu'elle t'aime réellement alors que ce n'est en réalité que ce lien qui lui fais croire que ces sentiment sont réelle.

-Comment là tu su ?

-Je dois surement être voyant vas savoir si il y à vraiment des fée pourquoi pas des vampires voyant

-Non sérieusement comment ?

-ca ne te regarde pas mais rassure toi je n'ai rien dit à Sookie

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle le devinera d'elle-même. Elle n'est pas aussi stupide que tu ne le pense et ce jour-là je ne donne pas cher de ta peau

-Éric tu connais les effets du sang de fée sur nous ?

-Oui je les connais et je m'en contre fiche

-Tu plaisante ! Tu n'as pas envie de sentir le soleil sur ta peau sans te transformer en torche ? vivre le jour et dormir la nuit, quitter ce monde de ténèbres ?

-Non. Je préfère les ténèbres

-Et que vas-tu faire ?

-Comment cas ?

-Et bien pour Sookie tu vas laisser la reine la vider ou tu vas trahir ton espèce ?

-La reine veux vider Sookie de son sang et tu t'en moque ? Tu vas la laisser faire ?

-Elle ma promis de me garder de son sang et nous pourrons être ensemble a la lumière du jour

-Et tu la cru idiot que tu es. J'empêcherais qui conque de faire du mal à Sookie je te tuerais toi et la reine si il le faut.

-Tu trahirais ton espèce ? Pour Sookie ? Mais ma parole tu l'aime vraiment ce n'est pas un jeu que tu joues à mon encontre tu t'est amouraché d'elle

-SA SUFFI, criais-je, SORT D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE BILL OU CE SERRA TA DERNIERE NUIT

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Voyais vous ca Éric Northman vampire millénaire c'est entiché d'une humaine au sang de fée. A non tu veux son sang juste pour toi tu veux être le seul à profiter du soleil tu es égoïste

Mes Crocs sorte instinctivement je me jette sur lui et le plaque au sol une main sur sa gorge et ma mâchoire a quelque centimètre de son visage

-Si toi ou Sophie-Anne touché à un seul de ces cheveux je vous jure que je vous transperce le cœur

-Pourquoi je suis là à ton avis ?

Je le regarde sans trop comprendre

-Et oui je sais que Sookie a bu de ton sang et sa majesté ma envoyais t'occuper l'esprit pour qu'elle puisse sucer le sang de ta petite fée. Elle doit surement avoir fini maintenant

Sans réfléchir je sers mon point et lui transperce la poitrine afin de lui arracher le cœur on n'a pas le temps de l'entendre crier qu'il ne ressemble plus qu'a un liquide rouge visqueux. Au même instant Pam entre dans le bureau et me fixe choqué

-t'en à partout t'aurais pu faire attention

-Sophie-Anne à Sookie il faut aller l'aider Ginger gardera le bar avec Chow

-Ok je vais chercher Godric

-Pas la penne quand il a entendu que Sookie était en danger il est parti la rejoindre dépêchons nous


	6. Chapter 6

C'est les vêtements maculé de sang que j'entre chez Sookie en explosant la porte d'entré

-Qu'elle entré théâtrale j'admire, me dit la reine

Sookie était assise sur son canapé les yeux rond comme des soucoupe (ma tenue et la peur de Sophie-Anne je pense) et Godric n'était pas la

-Sookie est ce que ça vas ? Lui demandais-je

-Ma foi ca pourrais aller mieux mais loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre

Comment pouvait-elle plaisanter alors qu'elle était en danger mais je sentais ca peur elle était terrorisée mais ne voulais rien laisser paraitre devant la reine

-Ou est Godric ?, dis-je à l'attention de la reine

-Oh ! ton créateur tu veux dire ?

-Ou est-il ?

-J'ai était très surprise de le voir encore en vie j'avais pourtant donné une fortune à ces idiots de la confrérie pour le faire brûler et visiblement ils ont échoué

-C'était toi qui avais manigancé tout ça ? et le kamikaze aussi je présume ?

-A non je ne suis même pas au courant de cet histoire de kamikaze il faudra que tu m'explique

-Elle et belle la reine même pas fichu de savoir ce qui ce passe chez ces semblable

Pam venait d'entrer dans la maison je me demande bien comment car elle n'a jamais étais invité à entrer mais je préfère garder ça pour moi

-Attention à ce que tu dis ou ton amie ne fera pas long feu

Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir elle s'assoie au côté de Sookie qui se fige de peur et lui agrippe la gorge en lui inclinent la tête sur le cotés puis sort ces Cros

-Un pas et je lui arrache la carotide. Ou est Bill ?

-Je crois qu'il a décliné votre invitation sans vouloir vous vexer

Elle me fixe avec fureur

-TU LA TUE ! Tu à tuer mon Bill

-Votre Bill ? dit Sookie, Comment ça votre Bill ?

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que Bill était réellement amoureux de toi ? Si ? au ma pauvre Sookie tu n'as pas trouvais ça étrange que vous étais le seul couple humain-vampire ?

-Non. Non on ne doit pas être les seuls

-Si, si. N'est-ce pas Éric

Sookie me regarde le regard plein de désespoir. Je sens qu'elle espérait que Bill se retournerais contre la reine elle espérait qu'il l'aime vraiment et qu'il viendrait la sauver ce qu'il ne fera pas car je lui est ôté la vie la seconde je précise.

-Éric c'est vrai ? me demandât-elle

-Oui c'est vrai il n'y a à ce jour aucun couple déclaré mêlent nos deux espèces

-Et oui Sookie tu t'es fait baiser, ajouta la reine en éclatant de rire

-Et vous attendais quoi de moi ? Vous pouvais me tuer sa mais complètement égale maintenant

-Sookie ! dit-je tristement

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! je ne suis pas stupide avant il me faut un cobaye pour voir si ce que mon bien aimé ma rapporté et vrai, elle se tourne vers moi et ajoute d'une voie menassent, tu me payeras ca mort très cher Éric j'en fais le serment. Bon comme je me suis douté que personne ne se porterais volontaire, dit-elle toute enjoué, j'ai fait moi-même mon choix et devine qui sera le cobaye Northman ?

-Moi

-Ne te prend pas pour le centre du monde non je pensais à…, je me tourne automatiquement sur Pam et cette dernière me regarde une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux, mais non pas elle non plus, continue Sophie-Anne, il ne manque pas quelqu'un ?

Je vois Sookie ce pétrifier son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et par-dessus la peur qu'elle ressent de la tristesse une grande tristesse

-Et oui ce cher Godric. A titre d'information quand il est arrivé je l'est accueilli les bras ouvert bon c'est vrais j'avais des chaînes en argent sur les bras non ne vous inquiété pas mes bras étais recouvert de tissus je ne risqué rien et comme j'étais très heureuse de voir qu'il n'était pas mort enfin une seconde fois je lui et fais un gros câlin mais sa peau n'était pas protégé tant pis pour lui

-Ou est-il ? dit-je d'une voie menassent à mon tour

-Tu n'es pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit

-Dans la cuisine, me dit Sookie

A cet instant la reine qui venait de se lever envoie une gifle en plein visage de Sookie. Je voulu m'approcher mais la reine me fit non de la tête me faisant comprendre que si j'avançais elle la tuerait. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Sookie et je compris qu'elle avait horreur d'être humilié de la sorte

-Toi non plus tu n'es pas en position de parler, lui gronda la reine, bon on va attendre l'aube en attendant asseyais vous je vous en pris

-Non on préfère rester debout merci

-ASSI !

Sans ajouter un mot Pam et moi obéissons. Je pris le fauteuil en face d'elles et Pam pris une chaise qui ce trouvais dans le coin de la pièce.

-Bon quand l'aube ce lèvera Godric boira un peu de ton sang et il iras faire un tour dans ton jardin si il ne crame pas tu mourras car je te viderais de ton précieux sang mais si il se transforme en torche ambulante je t'arrache le cœur, lui dit-elle avec un aire de sainte

-Ça m'est égale j'ai plus rien à perdre de toute manière

-Ah si on ne s'était pas connue en de pareil circonstance et si tu n'étais pas le rêve de tout vampire c'est-à-dire le soleil je t'aurais surement fais mon nouvel animal de compagnie. Dis-moi Éric comment se fait-il que tu n'as jamais voulu boire son sang le soleil ne t'attire pas ?

-Non je préfère la nuit

-Mouais. N'empêche ça ne ta jamais traversé l'esprit ? Jamais, jamais ?

Je voyais très bien où elle voulait en venir mais je ne me laisserais pas piéger

-Non vous ne m'aurais pas aussi facilement majesté.

-Moi ! Quoi ?

-Vous pensais vraiment que je suis aussi naïf que Bill vous allait me proposer de régner à vos côtés a la lumière du jour et au moment où je mis attendrais le moins vous me planterais un pieu en plein cœur

-Touché ! J'adore jouer au chat et à la souris c'est mon passe-temps favoris mais maintenant qu'on est sorti de l'ombre il devient difficile de tuer des humains alors je tue des vampires qui font tâche

-Charment, commenta Pam

-Je trouve aussi bon dans moins d'une heure l'aube ce lever préparé vous au spectacle

-Je peu vous poser une question majesté ?, dit Sookie sans lever les yeux ver Sophie-Anne

-Oui vas-y après tout quoi qu'il arrive tu vas mourir je peux t'accorder une question

-le soleil va se lever mais ma maison n'est pas protégée contre les rayon du soleil

Alors Bill avais fait les travaux dans son dos ? Elle ne savait pas que n'importe quel vampire pouvait rester chez elle en plein jour ?

-Oh Bill ne t'a rien dit ? il a fait mettre des film transparent a toute tes fenêtre afin que les rayon du soleil ne nous brûle pas certes ce n'est pas complètement indolore mais on ne brûlera pas et le jeu en vaut le chandelle, lui expliqua sa majesté, bien Pam vas chercher Godric et attention au moindre doute je lui arrache le cœur c'est claire ?

-Très claire

Pam ce lève et vas à la cuisine elle reviens avec Godric qui s'appuyais à elle, il avait du mal à marcher les chaînes en argent l'avais affaibli plus que je ne le pensais

-alors prêt pour un bain de soleil Godric ? lui dit la reine toute enjouait

-je n'ai pas le choix visiblement

-Non en effet allé bois un peu de son sang

Godric s'approche de Sookie a pas lent

-je suis navrais Sookie, lui susurre-t-il a l'oreille

-Ne le soit pas j'ai hâte que tout soit terminé

Il sorti ces Cros et les plantât dans son poignet et commença à s'abreuver de son sang je pensais que j'aurais senti la peur de Sookie mais non je sentais sa détermination elle voulait vraiment que tout se termine elle voulait mourir. Cette révélation me fi un tel choc que des larmes de sang ce mirent-à couler sur mes joues

-OH ! On dirait que finalement il y aurait pu y avoir un couple de nos deux espèces, dit Sophie-Anne en voyant mes larmes, je crois que tu as fait rebattre le cœur d'Éric ma chère Sookie

Ne prêtent aucune attention à la reine je fixé Sookie elle en fit autant. Elle ce demandais pourquoi je pleuré si c'était pour elle ou parce que j'avais peur pour Godric. Quand Godric eu terminé de boire il se leva et sans un mot sorti dehors mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Sookie il était hors de question que je la laisse baisser les bras je ne sais pas comment mais je n'allais certainement pas la laisser mourir

-Ne baisse pas les bras bas toi, lui chuchotais-je

La reine était à la fenêtre et observé Godric dehors je savais qu'il n'avait rien étant mon créateur si il était en train de brûler je l'aurais sentis

-Pourquoi faire ?, me répondit Sookie

-Pour ton frère Sam tes amis pour moi, terminais-je dans un murmure

Elle se contenta de me fixer sans rien dire.

-Parfais si tu veux faire une prière Sookie c'est le moment, dit la reine en s'approchant d'elle

A cet instant Godric entra dans la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres et le reste se passa très vite. Au moment où la reine aller planter ces Cros dans la gorge de Sookie, Godric l'attrapa par derrière et la redressa et je vis une seringue se planter dans la gorge de la reine

-Si vous faites le moindre mouvement de l'argent liquide s'introduiras dans vos veines, fi une voix qui provenait de l'étage

-JASON, cria Sookie

-Ne t'en fait pas petite sœur c'est fini

-Salle vermine, siffla la reine entre ces dents

Jason descendis les escaliers un air triomphent sur le visage

-Attention votre majesté le moindre mouvement et Hope plus personne, lui dit-il en souriant

Je me demande si c'est de famille chez eux de ce balancé entre courage et insouciance. Il va s'assoir a cotes de sa sœur et lui examine le poignet

-Ne t'en fait pas je n'ai presque rien bu, lui dit Godric qui tenais toujours la reine, que fait-on maintenant ?

-tuaient la, nous dit Jason

-on ne peut pas on risque la prison si on fait ça la prison éternellement qui plus est, lui expliqua Pam

-Et si c'est un humain qui la tue ?, demanda Sookie

-Je ne sais pas ça dépend des circonstances

-Légitime défense ça marche ?

-Heu il y aura une peine quand même

-Je vais le faire, dis-je en me levant

-Quoi ?!, fit Pam, Non Éric c'est hors de question tu es shérif je te rappel la peine sera plus dur pour toi que po…

-Je sais Pam

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve blondasse si j'étais un mec tu me ferais même pas bander, gronda la reine entre ces dents

A ce moment Jason s'avança ver elle et avant que l'on est le temps de dire ouf il injecta le produit dans la gorge de la reine

-Je la lâcherais si j'étais vous, dit-il simplement à Godric

Ce dernier s'exécuta et nous vîmes la reine s'effondrer au sol en se tenant la gorge

-Je peu plus respirer, me dit-elle, fait quelque chose je t'ordonne de faire quelque chose obéi à ta reine

-Brûle en enfer, lui dis-je

-Noooooooooon

C'est le dernier son qui sorti de sa bouche après quoi elle se transforma elle aussi en ce liquide rouge visqueux

-Beurk, fi Jason

-On aurait dû la mettre dehors avant, fit remarquer Pam

-Oui je crois que ton tapis et ruiné Sookie tu ne pourras pas le détacher, lui dit Godric

Mais elle ne répond à personne et me fixe, mon regard et plongé dans le sien plusieurs émotions ce bouscule en elle du soulagement encore un peu de peur et de la lassitude. Elle et lassé de tout ça de toute ces manipulations trahison mensonges et faut semblant je la comprend j'en ai moi-même marre, il m'arrive parfois de penser à mettre fin à tout mais je ne le fait jamais, par manque de cran je suppose

-Je… merci Jason de m'avoir sauvé et a vous aussi, nous dit-elle, mais là je voudrais juste aller me reposer j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir

-Vous avez entendu tout le monde dehors, nous dit Jason en nous montrent la porte d'entrée, elle veut dormir alors débarrassé le planché, il s'arrête devant Pam et la fixe droit dans les yeux (non sa doit être de famille), Vous aussi ma p'tite dame je ne voudrais pas être impolis mais si vous ne sortez pas je vais employer la force

-Ma p'tite dame, dit Pam souriante

-Pam, la grondais-je, on s'en va Jason prend soin de ta sœur

-Non toi aussi Jason tu t'en vas, lui dit Sookie, je veux que tout le monde sorte de chez moi maintenant

-Sookie je vais juste nettoyer ça, dit-il en montrent les reste de Sophie-Anne, et ensuite je pars c'est promis

-Ok mais vous dehors, me dit-elle, je vous retire mon invitation

Ces paroles me font l'effet d'un coup de poignard

-pour le moment, ajout-elle

Nous quittâmes la maison de Sookie tous les trois

-Pam qui ta fait rentrer ?, lui demandais-je

-Jason il était à une des fenêtres de l'étage quand il m'a vu il m'a discrètement invité à entrer je ne pouvais pas t'en faire par sans que Sophie-Anne n'entende

-Oui je comprends tu as bien fais


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Sophie-Anne avais quitté ce monde Jason l'avais liquidé à l'aide d'une seringue remplie d'argent il faut vraiment ce méfier des Stackhouse ne leur tourné jamais le dos si ils ont une dent contre vous on ne sait jamais. Ce cher Bill avais fait quelque chose de bien tout de même en faisant les travaux chez Sookie il y avait aussi fait poser des micros je suppose qu'il voulait être sûr que Sookie n'aille pas voir ailleurs c'était trop risqué donc Jason n'aurait aucune poursuite par le grand maître d'avoir tué la reine de Louisiane si ce dernier gardé le secret de toute cette histoire, bien entendu Jason a accepté moi j'ai tout de même eu une amande a payer car je n'ai pas obéi à ma reine mais si rappelez-vous « fait quelque chose je t'ordonne de faire quelque chose obéi à ta reine » et moi je lui et répondu de brûler en enfer vous vous rappelé ? Et bien a cause de sa j'ai dû payer la somme de… tenez-vous bien quinze mille dollars et oui sa coute cher la désobéissance bref depuis ce jour je n'ai pas revu Sookie et je ne le souhaite pas non plus je lui avais promis que je la protégerai et j'ai manqué a ma promesse si son frère n'avais pas étais la elle ne serait plus de ce monde et moi non plus.

Des coups sec se font entendre a ma porte de bureau.

-Oui

La porte s'ouvre et a ma grande surprise Jason entre

-Heu Mr Northman je peux vous parler ?

-Oui mais appel moi Éric s'il te plait assis toi

Il s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi

-Qui a-t-il ? Lui demandais-je

-Je voulais savoir heu… en fait je me demande heu…

-Jason s'il te plait arrêt avec tes « heu » tu a tué le reine de Louisiane devant moi tu a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage j'ai du respect pour toi alors vas droit au but tu veux

-Ok ! Depuis cette histoire tout le monde et venu voir Sookie même Chow qui n'était même pas la et je me demande pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore venu depuis le temps ca vas faire un mois

-Je ne pense pas que sa ferrais plaisir a Sookie de me voir

-Je parierais pas la dessus

-qu'est ce qui te fais dire ca ?

-Si elle apprend que je vous l'ai dit elle me tue

-Je ne dirais rien c'est juré, lui dit-je en souriant

-Ben de temps en temps je dors chez ma sœur et la nuit elle prononce votre nom je crois que ma sœur fais des rêves érotique et vous êtes le personnage principal si vous voyais ce que je veux dire

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire

-Jason c'est normal que Sookie rêve de moi, je l'entends chuchoter un « prétentieux » et je souri malgré moi, elle a bu de mon sang et c'est un des effets secondaire

-Hein !

-Quand un humain bois de notre sang il a une attirance sexuelle envers le donneur tu vois rien de prétentieux la dedans

Je le vis rougir

-Cool, c'est trop cool. Es mais attend une minute c'est pour ca que ce connard de Bill a tout fait pour qu'elle boit son sang ! si tu ne l'avais pas tué je le ferais de mes propre mains

En deus seconde il venait de passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement mais je ne dit rien et le laisse dans ces réflexion il met plus de temps que sa sœur à comprendre mais il finit par comprendre. Pam m'avais demandais plusieurs foi de la laisser le transformer j'avais refusé bien sûr de peur que Sookie me haïsse.

-Alors vous viendrais ?

-Jason il faut que tu face un choix soi tu me tutoie soi tu me vouvoie mais tu ne peux pas faire les deux

-Et toi tu devrais répondre à ma question

Je le fixe surpris

-Que d'audace mais attention Jason ma patience a des limites n'oublie jamais qui je suis

-Sookie ma prévenue que tu aimé bien faire peur aux humains mais que en fait tu ne ferais pas de mal a une mouche

Je bondie de mon siège et me plante juste devant lui les Cros bien en évidence je le vois tressaillir

-Elle a dit ca ?

-Oui, dit –il d'une voix tremblante

-Que je ne ferais pas de mal a une mouche ?

-Oui. Enfin heu non

-Attention Jason ne joue pas les gros bras devant un vampire tu ne sais jamais comment il pourra réagir on est imprévisible

-Ok ok désolé mec

-Mec ?

-Éric

-Je préfère

Je retourne m'assoir a mon siège un sourire aux lèvres

-Mais avoue que t'aime bien faire peur, me dit-il la voie encore un peu tremblante

-J'avoue. Mais ne t'en fais pas tan que tu ne dépasseras pas les limites il ne t'arrivera rien

-Et elle son ou les limites ?

-tu viens juste de les franchir. C'est la première et le dernière foi si tu recommence je te tue c'est clair ?

-Oui oui très claire.

-Bien

Il ce lève et commence à partir mais s'arrête sur le pas de la porte

-Je suis sûr que ca lui ferrais plaisir que tu passes la voir

Puis il s'en va me laissant songeur

Ca lui ferrait vraiment plaisir de me voir ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. En quoi ma visite lui ferait plaisir je me le demande

Je sors de mon bureau, le bar venait de fermer et dans moins de deux heures l'aube ce lèverais mais je ne vois ni Pam ni Godric juste Chow qui s'affaire a ranger

-Ou sont Pam et Godric ? Lui demandais-je

-Je crois qu'ils sont descendus

-Tous les deux ?

-Oui

Je me dirige vers le sous-sol ou ce trouve nos cercueil à l' abri des humain (on ne sait jamais on est vulnérable pendant nôtre sommeil). Et la je vois ma progéniture dans les bras de mon créateur, je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire ni comment réagir.

-Merde Éric, fi Pam en me voyant

-Non non je ne voulais pas vous déranger

Je commence à tourner les talons quand Pam m'interpelle

-Tu m'en veux ?

Je me tourne et la regarde sans rien dire au début

-Non. Si. Enfin je ne sais pas

-Éric ne la laisse pas devenir une solitaire, me dit doucement Godric, elle ne veut peut être pas vivre seul comme tu le fait ne la blâme pas

-J'en avais pas l'intention c'est juste que je suis surpris même si au fon je m'en doutais un peu mais sa fait un choc de voir sa progéniture dans les bras de son créateur mais je ne t'en veux pas Pam, lui dit-je en souriant

Godric à raison ce n'est pas parce que je me suis juré de ne plus aimer personne que je dois en vouloir autant pour Pam je tiens assai a elle pour vouloir son bonheur et ce n'est pas en restant avec moi qu'elle le trouvera

-Pam

-Oui Éric

-Je te rends ta liberté tu es libre d'aller ou bon te semble et de faire se que tu désir

-Mais Éric pourquoi ?

-Ca ne te fait pas plaisir d'être libre ?

-Si enfin non tu m'en veux au point de ne plus vouloir de moi ? ,des larmes de sang commençais a couler sur ces jours, de ne plus vouloir de ta progéniture ? tu es mon créateur et je refuse de partir ne me laisse pas Éric.

-Pam je ne te rends pas ta liberté pour te punir au contraire en te forçant a rester avec moi c'est la que je te punis tu ne mérites pas de vivre seul comme j'ai choisi de le faire c'est mon choix pas le tien je te demanderais juste de me donner de tes nouvelles et de m'appeler en cas de besoin on serra toujours lié mais tu ne seras plus obligé de m'obéir enfin je reste ton shérif donc tu me dois loyauté

-Je t'aime Éric, me dit-elle et ces mots me vont droit aux cœur que je croyais définitivement mort il faut croire que non finalement si Pam peu aimer alors que je l'ai plus ou moins éduquer a être sans cœur alors peut être que moi aussi je peux a nouveau aimer la plaie que ma famille a laissé en me quittant c'est peut être refermé ? Mes pensé vont directement ver Sookie. Serais-je capable de l'aimer ? Et serais-je capable d'être aimé sans fuir ? Si elle m'aime bien sur ce qui m'étonnerait sincèrement

-Je t'aime aussi Pam


	8. Chapter 8

Pam à décider de rester au « fantasia » elle dit que je ne m'en sortirais pas sans elle. Elle n'a surement pas tort. Godric et elle son bien ensemble mais je leur et demandé de rester discret je ne tiens pas a les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre j'ai du mal a mis faire

-Pam j'ai des choses à faire tu peu garder le bar en mon absence ? Lui demandais-je

-Oui aucun souci Éric

Je quitte le bar et monte dans ma voiture afin de prendre la route. Je me suis enfin décidé a aller voir Sookie on verra bien comment elle réagira je serais fixé au moins. Va-t-elle me demander de partir et de ne jamais revenir ? Va-t-elle m'accueillir les bras ouvert ? Non sa m'étonnerais.

En arrivant devant chez elle je vois que sa voiture n'est pas là, elle doit être toujours au travail je décide de l'attendre sur les marche de son porche. Au bout d'une heure d'attente je fini par remonter dans ma voiture je m'installe confortablement et sombre dans le sommeil.

Des coups frénétiques raisonnent et j'entends quelqu'un crier :

-MAIS REVEILLE TOI BON SANG !

J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Sookie qui me fixe a travers la vitre

-Sookie ? Qui a-t-il ?

Je descends et la regarde sans comprendre son exaspération

-mais tu le fais exprès ma parole ! ta vu l'heure ?

Je regarde ma montre et comprend se qui la met dans cette état

-Ah merde

-Oui merde l'aube vas ce lever et toi tu restes dans ta voiture a dormir comme si de rien était

-Je n'avais pas prévu de dormir crois moi

Elle ce dirigeais vers sa maison arrivé en haut des marche elle ouvre la porte et entre chez elle et laisse cette dernière grande ouverte. Je reste la a attendre qu'elle m'invite si elle m'invite

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne reste pas dehors. A oui c'est vrai Éric je t'invite a entrer chez moi

-Merci

Je rentre et la suis dans le salon. Je m'assis sur le même fauteuil qu'il y a un mois de ca et elle s'installe sur son canapé

-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je

-Bien merci de temps soucié, tardivement je dois dire

-mieux vaut tard que jamais

-mouais. Pourquoi ta mis plus d'un mois pour venir voir si j'allais bien ?

-Je savais que tu allais bien grâce au lien

-N'empêche que tu aurais pu venir avant sa ma fais de la penne que tu ne viennes pas

-Je suis la

-Alors tu en est ou de ton régime alimentaire ?

Depuis que Sookie m'avais dit qu'elle culpabiliserai moins si je me nourrissait de true Blood je ne buvais que de sa et au fur et a mesure je m'étais habitué au gout bon il m'arrivait de faire des petit excès je l'avoue

-J'ai suivi ton conseil

-Serieux ?! tu bois que du sang synthétique ?

-Pratiquement il m'arrive de déraper je l'admet mais ce n'est pas facil

-Je suis contente merci.

-tout le plaisir et pour moi

-Comment vont Pam et Godric ?

-Bien, lui dit-je en souriant

-Pourquoi tu ri ?

-Et bien figure toi que Pam et Godric s'entende plus que bien si tu vois ou je veux en venir

-Non ! a bah ca je m'en serais jamais douté.

-Moi non plus

-Et tu le prends comment ?

-J'ai rendu sa liberté a Pam

-Quoi ?! tu… ta… mais pourquoi ?

-Elle mérite d'être heureuse de ne pas en pâtir a ma souffrance j'ai choisi de vivre seul pas elle

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme moi

-Non je veux dire pourquoi tu a choisi de vivre seul ?

-Je…. Je devrais y aller l'aube ne vas pas tarder a ce lever

-Tu n'auras jamais le temps de rentrer a Shreveport

-Je vais allé me terrer dans les bois

-Tu peu aussi rester ici

-Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que au plus le temps passe au plus il m'est difficile de me retenir a ne pas te sauter dessus

-Hein !

-Sookie je me suis attaché a toi par je ne sais quel miracle je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus aimer

-Tu…. Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aime c'est ca ?

Je commençais a partir il fallait que je sorte et vite

-Attend Éric ne part pas

-Sookie je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du venir c'était une erreur

Elle vient ce posé juste devant moi et plonge son regard dans le mien

-Non tu a bien fait. Quand j'ai vu des larmes couler sur ta joue je pensais que tu avais peur pour Godric c'était ca ?

-Non je savais qu'il ne risqué rien

-Alors pourquoi tu pleuré ?

-J'ai senti que tu voulais mourir et je ne le supportais pas je ne voulais pas que tu baisse les bras

-Oui je me souviens tu m'as dit de me battre pour Jason Sam et …. Toi et c'est ce que j'ai fait

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus elle déposa un baisé sur mes lèvres et c'est a ce moment que je compris que Sookie avais fait renaitre mon cœur.


	9. Chapter 9

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Sookie et moi étions ensemble, ca ce passé plutôt bien, j'avais fait aménager un abri pour moi la journée chez elle ainsi on pouvait être plus souvent ensemble car la plus par du temps le soir j'étais dans mon bar le « Fangtasia » et elle travaillé en tant que serveuse chez « Merlott's » donc on avait plus beaucoup de temps pour nous c'est pour cette raison que j'avais installé mon abri anti soleil dans ca cave afin de pouvoir y mettre un lit ainsi qu'une cabine de douche et nous pouvions rester ensemble la journée.

Il arrivait parfois que je sente une présence roder autour de la maison et les rare nuits ou je dormais chez elle j'allais jeter un œil dehors et ne trouvé jamais personne juste une odeur enivrante comme celle de Sookie mais en beaucoup plus puissant.

Ne voulant pas alarmer Sookie j'ai gardé cette information pour moi et j'ai continué a rester sur mes gardes.

Le soleil venait de ce coucher j'avais passé la journée chez Sookie, je commençais à me réveiller quand des voies me sont parvenue du ré de chaussé.

-Allé dépêche-toi avant qu'il soit trop tard, fi une voie féminine que je ne connaissais pas

-Non. Mais pourquoi je devrais quitter ma maison ?, dit Sookie

-Tu es en danger. Ou est-il ?

-Il dort.

-Le soleil c'est couché il faut partir avant qu'il n'arrive

A ce moment précis je reconnue l'odeur. L'odeur que je sentais quand je sortais à la recherche du rodeur (que je ne trouvais d'ailleurs jamais). C'était donc cette inconnue qui était en train de parler avec mon amante le rodeur ?. Je me lève en toute hâte et vais directement là ou sont les voie. Le salon. Je la voie à quelque mettre de moi, une femme de taille moyenne brune les cheveux lui tombant dans le dos a hauteur des reins mais le plus frappant chez cette femme c'est son odeur Captivante, envoutante, puissante.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle. Elle mes fixe avec des yeux écarquillé mais peu importe que sa lui plaise ou non il faut que je m'approche, que je la sente, que je la touche et surtout que je lui plante mes Cros dans sa chaire si fine. Si son odeur et si puissante alors son sang doit être délicieux. Juste une goutes ou peut être deux mais je dois y gouter rien ne pourra….

-Éric ?, fi la voie de Sookie

-Une goute juste une goute, dis-je a l'intention de la femme qui me fixe toujours

J'entends la porte d'entrée voler en éclat mais je ni prête aucune attention ne pouvant détacher mon regard d'elle. Ou du moins de ca gorge

-ERIC ! NON, me dit Godric

C'est donc lui qui à pulvérisé la porte de Sookie. Cette dernière ne va pas être contente. Plus que deux petits pas et elle et à moi. Je ne lui saute pas dessus de peur de l'effrayer et qu'elle ne s'enfuie avant même que j'ai le temps de la gouter.

-Éric je t'ordonne de reculer, me dit mon créateur

Logiquement j'aurais du lui obéir même si sa m'aurais déplus mais la l'appel du sang de cette inconnue et plus fort que le lien qui m'uni à Godric et je ne lui prête aucune attention et continue de me diriger vers elle.

-J'aurais du m'en douter, fi Godric, partais madame. Vite. Partais immédiatement.

-Je ne partirais pas sens Sookie, lui répond-elle

-Je n'irais nul par Claudine mais toi tu devrais partir je ne sais pas ce qu'il a il n'est jamais comme ca

Ca y est je vais enfin l'avoir je tends le bras afin de l'attraper mais au même moment et sans crier gare elle disparait. Je n'ai eu le temps que de lui efflorer le bras. Je me sen si frustrais qu'un grognement sort de ma gorge.

-Éric ? Est -ce que sa vas ?, me demande Sookie en me touchant le bras.

Je me tourne ver elle et je la voie tressaillir. Je la fixe sans comprendre pourquoi elle à peur de moi je ne lui ferais jamais de mal alors pourquoi a-t-elle peur ?

-Éric tes Cros, me fi Godric

Sans que je m'en aperçoive j'avais sorti les Cros. En mille ans d'existence cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Sans attendre je les rentre et m'approche de mon amante a pas lent pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

-Sookie tu n'a rien à craindre de moi, lui dis-je d'une voie aussi douce que possible

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Éric je ne t'ai jamais dans cet état ?, Me dit-elle en se blottissant dans mes bras.

Je la sers dans mes bras mais ne sais quoi lui répondre ne sachant pas moi-même se qui m'est arrivé.

-C'est l'odeur du sang de fée, lui répond Godric

-Comment ca ? Fi Sookie, il n'a jamais réagie comme ca avec moi.

-C'est parce que tu es mis fée mis humaine l'odeur et moins…..

-Envoutante, finis-je a ca place

Sookie lève les yeux ver moi et me fixe intensément. Je sens à travers le lien qui nous uni qu'elle à peur. Peur de ce que j'ai faille faire et peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Mais jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal elle compte beaucoup tops pour moi.

-Sookie tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal n'est ce pas ?, lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

-Oui. Oui je sais mais tu ma vraiment surprise je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ca tu comprends ?

-Oui. Dit moi Godric comment ce fait-il que tu sois la ?

-Jai senti ta soif, me dit-il, et j'ai tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Je suis venu immédiatement.

-Oui en pulvérisant ma porte par la même occasion, fi Sookie sans méchanceté dans la voie.

-Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps avec les formalités je te rembourserais, lui dit-il en souriant.

Oui évidement Godric vivais avec Pam et moi au « Fangtasia » mais il n'avait aucun revenu. Plusieurs foi il m'a demandé de l'embaucher en tan que barman mais je me voyais mal être le patron de mon créateur je lui avais affirmé que cela ne me dérangé absolument pas qu'il soit la, ce qui signifie que c'est moi qui vais rembourser la porte et non lui voilà pourquoi ce sourire.

-Et pourquoi tu n'a pas étais attiré toi par Claudine ? lui demanda Sookie.

Elle me retirait les mots de la bouche.

-Dison que je sais à quoi m'attendre. Quand un vampire n'y à jamais gouté il lui est très difficile de résister mais quand il y à déjà gouté il a plus de facilité a y résister et comme mes besoins en sang sont moins important étant donné mon âge ca m'est encore plus facile.

-Ouais ok Heu….. , bégaya Sookie, elle est parti maintenant affaire classé enfin sauf pour ma porte

-Elle te voulait quoi ?, lui demandais-je

-Rien. Elle me rendait juste une petite visite

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand je vous est entendu du sous sol

Elle ne me répondit pas et alla s'installer dans le canapé. Je pris place à ces cotés et Godric s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de nous.

-Sookie ? Que te voulais cette femme ? Insistais-je

-Elle pense que je suis en danger en restant avec toi, m'avoua t-elle

-Tu sais que c'est faut ?

Elle ne me répondit pas ce qui m'attrista. Elle croyais vraiment être en danger en ma présence ?

-Sookie ?

-Oui je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Enfin pas volontairement, finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Que veut tu dire par « pas volontairement » ?

-Je ne t'est jamais vu aussi…. Assoiffé jusqu'à ce soir et ca me fais peur car on sais tout les deux que j'ai du sang de fée dans les veines.

-Sookie tu crois que je ne te mords jamais pour qu'elle raison ? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te vidée de ton sang

-C'est pour ca ?!

-Evidement. Pour qu'elle raison croyait tu que c'étais ?

-Je pensais que mon odeur te déplaisait

-Sookie ?, fi Godric, tu la connais depuis longtemps cette Claudine ?

-Depuis un certain temps oui. C'est ma marraine. Ma marraine fée

-Est-ce qu'elle ta parlé de ces intentions envers toi ?

-Elle à peur qu'Éric me vole ma lumière je lui est souvent demandé de quel lumière elle parlé mais elle ne me la jamais dit.

-Heu Sookie il faut que je t'avoue une chose, lui dis-je

-Oui quoi ?

-Ca fait un petit moment que je sen un rodeur tourner autour de chez toi et a chaque foi que je suis sorti afin de voir qui était là je ne trouvais personne mais il y avait toujours cette odeur. Celle de Claudine.

Elle me fixé sans savoir quoi me répondre.

-Les fées ne sont pas des aitres pacifiste comme ils aiment le faire croire ils sont sans cœur et leur beauté n'est qu'illusion, nous dit Godric.

-Comment le sais-tu ?, lui demandais-je

Je n'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore jamais rencontré de fée et je ne connaissais rien de leur légende mais visiblement mon créateur lui en savais bien plus que moi. Logique quand on à deux mille ans.

-J'ai eu la chance d'en côtoyer une pendant un certain temps

-Celle que tu à bu je suppose ?, lui cracha Sookie

Je vis Godric baisser les yeux comme si il en avais honte

-Oui. Je l'admets. Mais comme je te l'est dit tout a l'heure Sookie il nous est difficile de résister a l'appel du sang de fée je me suis retenu le plus que je pouvais mais un soir j'ai craqué et comme tu le sais les rapport sexuelle d'un vampire attise notre soif.

-Tu couchais avec elle ?! Tu t'es tapé une fée, s'exclama Sookie

Moi-même j'en resté bouche bai. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Ca s'est produit avant ou après ma transformation ? Je le fixé afin de deviner et il du comprendre car il me souri.

-Avant. Bien avant, me dit-il

Je voulu rajouter quelque chose mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai était coupé par l'arrivé de Pam. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et dans quel état était-elle. Pam avais l'habitude de soigner sa toilette Des vêtements toujours impeccable, une coiffure digne d'un salon de coiffure. Ore la elle était toute décoiffé ces habits était maculé de terre et de ….. Du sang ? Oui c'était bien du sang

-Salut Soooookie, fit-elle d'une voie enjoué, vous devinerais jamais ce que je viens de faire

-Oh mon dieu, fi Sookie

-Non ma chérie je n'est pas vu ton dieu. Enfin si il existe. Alors Éric, Godric vous ne devinais pas ?

-Pam qu'a tu fait ? Lui demandais-je

-Ok ok je vais vous le dire, elle alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Godric, alors voilà quand je me suis levé et que j'ai vu que monsieur n'était plus là, elle ce tourna ver Godric et lui mis une petite tape sur l'épaule, je suis venu voir si il n'était pas ici et je me suis pas trompé mais avant d'arriver jusqu'à chez toi Sookie j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de très… particulier.

-Oh non pas ca ne me dit pas que tu a tué Claudine ?, fi Sookie

-Claudine ? Qui est-ce ?

-Pam, grondais-je, qui a tu rencontré ?

-Di donc je pensais qu'en étant avec toi il serait plus sympas, fit-elle a Sookie, tu et sur qu'il est comblé au lit ? Car ca la pas déridé

-Pam ! lui dit Sookie le rouge aux joues

-Vien en aux fait Pam et arrête de mettre Sookie mal alaise, lui dit-je non sans un sourire

-UNE FEE !, s'exclama Pam, j'ai rencontré une fée et s'en comprendre comment mes Cros ce sont planté dans son cou. Oh si vous s'avais a quel point je me suis régalé je n'est jamais bu un sang aussi bon s'était divin et non je ne vous en est pas laissé j'ai tout bu j'ai essayais de me retenir de tout boire mais au plus je buvais au plus j'en voulais.


	10. Chapter 10

-Putain elle à tué Claudine, pleurnicha Sookie, TA TUE MA MARRAINE PAM !

-Hé ! je n'est pas dit que c'était une femme j'ai dit que c'était une fée. On dit pareil pour un homme non ?, Demanda telle a Godric

-Oui on dit pareil

Il la regardait d'un air amusé. A vrai dire moi aussi je n'avais jamais vu Pam dans un état euphorique elle qui était toujours froide et sang cœur on peu dire que la c'est le jour et la nuit.

-C'est tout ce que sa vous fait ? , s'exclama Sookie, elle vient de liquider une fée et vous vous la regardais béat. Ca ne ta pas effleuré l'esprit Éric que maintenant Claudine auras une excuse « valable qui plus est » de vouloir m'éloigner de toi

Je n'y avais effectivement pas songé.

-Sookie. Si tu veux que je parte tu n'a qu'a me le dire et je disparaitrais

-Quoi ?! Mais non je ne veux pas que tu partes mais fait quelque chose

-Et que veux tu que je fasse ? Le mal est fait je ne peu pas revenir en arrière

-Hé une minute vous deux, nous fi Pam, vous êtes en train de vous prendre la tête a cause de cette fée que j'ai liquidé ?

-Non Pam, fi Sookie au bord de la crise de nerf, on ce prend la tête a cause de mes performances sexuelle !

Et la contre toute attente Pam ce mis à rire. Mais pas un rire moqueur non un vrai fou rire. Je ne me rappel pas avoir entendu Pam rire une seul foi même Sookie la regardais bouche baie.

-Mais t'en fais pas ma petite Sookie chérie, lui fi ma progéniture en lui ébouriffant les cheveux après s'être levé, c'est lui qui m'a demandé

-Pardon ?, lui dit Godric

-Oui quand je suis arrivé il était là comme si il m'attendais et il m'a demandais si je voulais boire son sang et il ma montrais son coup j'ai pas hésité mais je pense pas qu'il ce doutais que j'aurais tout bu

-C'est étrange jamais une fée ne ferais une chose pareil, fi Godric

-Sauf pour prouver a Sookie que nous sommes dangereux, dis-je

-Tu pense que c'est Claudine qui à manigancé tout ca ?, me demanda Sookie

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, Lui répond Godric

-Non mais vous vous entendais tout les deux ? Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? Claudine sacrifier un de ces ami tout ca pour me faire croire que vous êtes dangereux et a quel fin ?

-Les fées sont des collectionneurs d'âmes Sookie, lui dit Godric, et tu doit être la seul qui mêle le sang féérique et le sang humain

-Pas d'après ce que Bill m'a dit

-Bill ta dit ce qu'il voulait, dis-je entre mes dents

Je ne supportais pas entendre son nom sortir de sa bouche cela me rappelais qu'il l'avait touché, qu'il lui avait fait l'amour bien avant moi et sa m'était insupportable.

-Dans un sens il n'avais pas tord, continua godric, il y a plusieurs cas ou une fée et un humain s'accouplais mais a chaque foi un des deux sang l'emportais tu est la seul a avoir les deux dans les veines et je pense que c'est pour cette raison que Claudine te veut mais pour ca il faut qu'elle écarte toute menace a commencer par Éric.

-Ca suffi j'en est assai entendu, le coupa Sookie, dehors sortais je veut réfléchir a tout ca

Godric emmena Pam avec lui et sorti.

-Sookie je suis na….

-Toi aussi dehors, me coupa t-elle a mon tour,

-Quoi ?! Non je ne vais pas te laisser seul si elle revient….

-C'est ma marraine elle ne me fera rien elle n'a peut être pas tord quand elle me dit que je suis en danger avec vous

-Tu ne le pense pas Sookie ? Je ne te ferais jamais de mal tu le sais

-Je ne sais plus qui croire sort s'il te plaie

-Non

-Ne me force pas à le faire

-Tu ne le fera pas

-Tu est sur ? Éric Northman je te retire mon invitation sort de chez moi tout de suite

J'en reste sans voie. Elle vient de me bannir de chez elle. Je sort a reculons mais ne la quitte pas des yeux. Une foi sur le pas de la porte sans me dire un mots elle la referme en me laissent seul sur son perron.

J'ai envie de hurler tellement j'ai mal. Je sens la plaie de mon cœur ce rouvrir avec une douleur insupportable. Je descends les quelque marches pour rejoindre ma voiture mais au lieu de monter derrière le volant je vais dans la forets. J'avance sans savoir ou je vais sans but précis la seule chose que je sais c'est que mon cœur viens de mourir une seconde foi. Les larmes commences a me couler sur les joues et tache mon débardeur noir. La tristesse laisse peu a peu la place a la haine et je ne peu empêcher le cri de sortir de ma bouche. Je cri toute cette souffrance et toute cette haine qui me déchire mes jambes flanche et je tombe a genoux sans cessé de crier.

-Vien mon enfant

Godric était la juste devant moi. Je relève la tête afin de l'observer et je m'aperçois que des larmes lui coule aussi sur les joues. Il est la et il partage ma peine.

-Elle ma retiré mon invitation Godric

-Je sais. J'ai entendu mais elle est perdu elle ne sait plus ou elle en est il faut la comprendre

-ET MOI IL NE FAUT PAS ME COMPRENDRE !, Criai-je, je m'étais juré de ne plus aimer pour ne plus avoir mal et pourtant j'y avais cru et voilà ou ca m'a menais

-Vien avec moi rentrons avant que le soleil ne ce lève

-Non

-Alors il faut aller nous terrer pour la journée.

Je me relève et le regarde dans les yeux avec toute ma haine

-qui ta dit que j'allais me terrer ?

-Éric tu n'y pence pas

-Si au contraire

-En tan que ton créateur je t'ordonne de…

-LA FERME GODRIC ! J'en est marre de tout ca ces faut semblent ces mensonges cette souffrance

-Laisse lui le temps Éric elle ce rendra vite compte que tu n'es pas une menace et elle reviendra sur ca décision

-Jusqu'à la prochaine foi. Je ne supporte plus de souffrir ainsi j'ai toujours fait croire que rien ne m'atteignais mais c'est faut je n'est jamais rien laissé paraitre c'est tout et j'en peu plus il est temps de mettre fin a tout ca a toute cette souffrance et ne m'en empêche godric

-Il est ore de question que je te laisse faire une pareille bêtise

-Tu préfère me voir souffrir alors ?

-Je t'ordonne de rentrer au Fangtasia et d'aller dans ton cercueil pour la journée obéi

-Bien

Sans rien ajouter je parti au fangtasia en versant toute les larmes de sang qu'un vampire millénaire pouvais verser.

Il y à bien une semaine que Sookie ma retiré son invitation et depuis je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Alors c'est ca l'amour ? C'est après ce sentiment que les humains cours toujours ? Et une foi qu'ils l'ont trouvé il leur glisse entre les doigts en leur brisant le cœur au passage ? C'est ca que vous cherchaient ? Aimer pour souffrir ? Si vous voulais vraiment souffrir je connais quelques vampires qui pourrais vous aider si ca vous intéresse et pas la peine de courir après un sentiment que vous n'aurais jamais. Même moi je dois bien l'avouer je me suis fait avoir. Quand j'étais humain je n'ai jamais aimé une femme car j'aimais LES femmes et voilà qu'au bout de mille ans de seconde vie je crois avoir obtenu ce sentiment tan recherché et comme pour vous il m'a glissé entre les doigts mes il ne m'a pas brisé le cœur par la même occasion non il me la détruit une seconde foi mais en plus douloureux. Je l'ai sentie ce détruire, ce briser en millier de petit morceaux et me déchirer de l'intérieur. Jamais j'en fais le serment je n'aimerais a nouveau, mon cœur et définitivement mort.


	11. Chapter 11

La vie avais repris son cour. Pam et mon créateur étais toujours ensemble (attendais que la roue tourne car elle fini toujours par tourner) le bar était plein tout les soirs et je continuais à faire croire que tout allais pour le mieux (les faut semblant comme toujours) bref ainsi va la vie. Ou la mort comme vous voulait.

Au plus les jours passé au plus le silence de Sookie m'attristait et au plus ma haine s'amplifié. Une haine contre moi-même. Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête de croire que tout irais pour le mieux avec elle ? Sachant que je suis un vampire et elle mi humaine mi fée.

-Éric ?

Je n'avais pas entendu Pam entrer dans mon bureau. Elle me fixé sans dire un mot.

-Quoi ?

-On n'a plus de true Blood et on ne peu pas ce faire livrer avant trois jours

-Et que veu tu que j'y fasse ?

-J'avais pensé que… tu… enfin

-Pam tu avais pensait quoi ?

-Tu pourrais appeler le « Merllot's » et lui demander si il ne pourrait pas nous dépanner.

-Tu peu aussi bien le faire et il n'y a pas d'autre bar qu'on pourrait appeler ?

-Non je les ais tous appeler et personne ne peu ou ne veut nous aider et je ne connais pas trop Sam si c'est moi qui l'appel il dira non sans hésiter

-Parce qu'à moi il dira oui tu pense ?

-Oui

-Et bien tu pense trop Pam. Sam Merllote me haie

-De toute façon on a pas le chois soit tu l'appel soit on ferme pendant plusieurs jours a toi de voir

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre elle quitte mon bureau. J'ai bien pensé a fermer le bar mais ce serrais mauvais pour les affaires on risquait de perdre de la clientèle. Je n'est donc pas le chois. Je compose le numéro du « Merllot's » et au bout de trois sonneries quelqu'un décroche.

-Le Merllot's j'écoute, fi une voie féminine

-Pourrais-je parler a Sam s'il vous plaît

-De la par de qui ?

-Dite lui que ces un grand ami a lui

J'entends la serveuse qui appel Sam et au bout d'environs 40 secondes Sam ce trouve a l'autre bout du fil.

-Ici Sam Merllote a qui ais-je l'honneur ?

-Ici Éric Northman

-Mouais j'aurais du m'en douter. Depuis quand on et ami ?

Je sourie malgré moi. Ce n'était pas gagné.

-J'ai un service a vous demander

-Tiens. Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Il ce trouve que mes réserve de true Blood sont a sec auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'avancer de quelques approvisionnements ?

-Et pourquoi je ferais ca ?

-Dison que si mes clients de mon espèce ne trouve pas leur bonheur chez moi ils iront où a votre avis ?

Un silence s'installa. Je pensais qu'en tan que métamorphe il mettrait moins de temps a réfléchir qu'un humain. A moins qu'il ne le fasse exprès pour m'énerver.

-Bien je peu vous dépanner de quelques caisse mais ce sera a charge de revanche

Tien, tiens, tiens, pas si bête le toutou

-Evidement

-Vous pouvais venir les chercher quand ?

-Maintenant si vous n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient ?

-Non non je vous attends

Et il mit fin a nôtre conversation.

-Pam, appelais-je, tu peu venir une minute

Elle se matérialisa aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu peu de temps auparavant.

-Oui

-J'ai téléphoné au bar et il m'attend pour aller chercher quelques caisse surveille le bar pendant mon absence

-A ! Dieu soi loué

-Tu traine trop avec Godric Pam, lui dis-je en souriant.

Je parti dans le quart d'heure qui suivi. Les routes étaient dégagées et je mis trente minutes au leu d'une heure qu'un humain aurait mis.

Le parking du bar était plein. Visiblement je n'étais pas le seul pour qui les affaires marché bien. En entrant a l'intérieur je vis tout les yeux ce braquer sur moi et toutes les conversations ce stopper comme par enchantement. Etrange.

-Bonsoir, dis-je en m'approchent du bar ou ce trouvais une des serveuses, ou puis-je trouver Sam ?

Elle me fixe pétrifié. C'est une petite femme rousse un peu trop maquillé pour faire simple serveuse a mon gout. J'entends ces pulsation cardiaque s'accélérer ce qui me fis sourire.

-Heu… je vais… voir si…

-Vous ferais-je peur ?

-Je vous préviens j'ai une croix en argent autour du cou, me dit-elle en me montrent l'objet en question

-Oh ! Jolie bijoux, lui dis-je, mais vous savais je ne suis pas Friant de la jugulaire non moi ce que je préfère ce trouve plus bas si vous voyais ce que je veut dire, terminais-je avec un clin d'œil

-Northman ! Arrêtez de faire peur a cette pauvre harlène, me dit Sam qui venais d'arriver

-Sam, lui chuchote cette dernière, il ne faut pas donner son nom a un vampire il peu nous obliger a le faire rentrer chez soi pendant nôtre sommeil

-Laissez moi vous dire charmante dame que cette information et absolument fausse, lui dis-je, on ne peu forcer personne a nous faire entrer chez lui

-Bon ! Les caisses son derrière suivais moi, me fi le bon petit toutou

-A une prochaine fois peut être, dis-je a la rouquine tout en suivant Sam

-On est bien d'accord a charge de revanche ? me fi Sam

-Nous sommes d'accord

Il sortit de sa réserve trois caisses de true Blood et me les déposa sur une table dans le couloir de service.

-C'est tout ce que je peu faire, me dit-il

-C'est bien aimable a vous merci

Je pris les caisses et alla les mettre dans ma voiture et retourna au bar afin de me rafraichir. Je m'installe a la première table vide que je trouve. A ma grande surprise ce n'est pas la rouquine qui viens me servir mais Sam en personne

-Que d'honneur pour moi de me faire servir par le…. Boss

-Qu'est ce que vous voulais ?, me demanda-t-il sèchement

-O négatif s'il vous plait

-Non je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes revenu ? Vous avais votre chargement vous pouvais partir vous foutais la trouille a mes clients

En effet toute les personne présente dans le bar me fixé et j'entendais quelques conversations.

_-__Qu'est qui fait la ce cadavre ?_

_-__Non mais ta vu la taille de ce mec ?_

_-__Celui la je le laisserai pas coucher dehors _

_-Je suis sur qu'il est venu voir la petite Sookie elle va encore avoir des emmerdes._

Cette dernière phrase m'interpela je n'avais pas songé une seul seconde a voir Sookie. Je balaye la salle du regard et m'aperçois qu'elle n'est pas la. Tan mieux.

-La route et longe jusqu'à Shreveport et j'ai un peu les Cros, dis-je en souriant, vous n'allais pas me mettre dehors quand même ? Je vous jure de ne m'attaqué a personne parole d'homme

-Un verre pas plus, me répond Sam

Il revient avec une bouteille de O négatif dans la minute qui suivi. Tout en observant les clients (tous humain) je bois tranquillement mon « repas ». Une odeur familière me titille les narines et je la reconnu immédiatement. Sookie. Elle venais d'arriver dans le bar pour prendre son service. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je la voie qui me regarde mais je fais comme si je ne la connaissais pas et continu a siroter mon true Blood.

Elle s'avance ver moi d'un pas mal assuré.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? me demanda t-elle

-Ca ne ce voie pas ? Je bois un verre enfin si on peu appeler ca un verre, lui dis-je en lui montant ma bouteille

-Me prend pas pour une conne Éric. Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? tu pouvais pas boire un « verre » dans ton bar ?

-Dison que j'ai eu un petit trafique de true Blood avec ton… comment pourrais-je dire ? a oui. Ton chien de patron.

-Ne joue pas a ce petit jeu avec moi Éric je sais très bien pourquoi tu est là

-A ! Et pourquoi d'après toi ? Je t'écoute

-Allons en discuter dehors tout le monde nous regarde

-Et bien qu'ils regarde je n'est rien a cacher et encore moi devant de simple humains

-Ne fait pas l'enfant Éric, me dit-elle froidement

Je tourne la tête ver elle et plante mon regard dans le sien.

-Sache que je ne fait jamais l'enfant. Et si tu crois que je suis venu pour te voire tu fais fausse route

-Tu en es sur ? me répond-elle

-Absolument certain je suis passé a autre chose. Tu sais quand on a mille ans comme moi on a plutôt intérêt a s'adapter a toute situation

-Mais moi je ne suis pas passé a autre chose. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Si tu veut on peu en parler après mon service ?

-Pour ce dire quoi Sookie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Essayer de recoller les morceaux

-Il n'y a plus rien a recoller c'est terminé

-Tu pourrais faire un effort. A t'écouter je suis la seule fautive dans l'histoire

Je me lève en rogne et la fixe droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui a retiré l'invitation de l'autre je te rappel

-Non. Mais vous m'y avez un peu poussais quand même. Met toi a ma place sa faisait trop d'un coup

-Et tu n'à pas trouvé mieux que de me jeter ? C'est vrai ca devais être beaucoup plus claire dans ta tête une foi m'avoir mis a la porte. Et tu ne t'es pas demandé ce que ca ma fais à moi ? Non bien sur que non du moment que pour toi tout allé bien.

-Tu peu pas dire ca. C'est faut en plus je pensais que tu serrais revenu le lendemain mais non tu n'est pas revenu ni appeler pour savoir si j'allais bien non tu t'es évaporé dans la nature sans donner de nouvelles

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI T'ES JETE !

-Et alors y aurais pu m'arriver n'importe quoi que tu ne l'aurais même pas su je ne dois pas beaucoup compter pour toi visiblement

-Tu est bien une humaine toi y a pas de doute

-Hé ! pourquoi tu dit ca ?

-Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. Je te rappel que mon sang coule dans tes veines ce qui veut dire que si il t'était arrivais quoi que ce soi je l'aurais senti

-Tu serais venu ?

-Oui. Tu est surement la dernière de ton espèce ce serai dommage de te perdre

-Pas la dernière. Tu a peut être une longue vie mais ta mémoire et courte. Tu a oublié Claudine

-Non. Je ne l'est pas oublié mais elle ne peu pas rester longtemps ici contrairement a toi qui y est en permanence. Et je te prierais de changer de ton avec moi

-Ha ! Voila que tu me menace maintenant de mieux en mieux

-Ce n'est pas une menace c'est un conseil

Tout les clients nous regardé et ne perdaient pas une miette de notre conversation. Je leurs sourie tout Cros sorti, et il détourne tous la tête comme si ils avaient un truc important a regarder sur leur table. Ces humains ! Sam c'était approché de nous et nous regardé tour a tour.

-Ok, fit-il, je sais pas ce qui a entre vous et je veu pas le savoir mais si vous voulais bien terminer cette conversation plus tard. Sookie des clients attende leur commande si tu veu bien y aller

-De toute façon on avais plus rien a ce dire, fi-je

Sans plus attendre je fis volte face pour sortir du bar mais au moment de vouloir passer le pas de la porte je la vi, juste devant moi le regard emplie de haine.

Claudine. La marraine fée de Sookie me fixé avec un regard si méprisent que si j'avais étais humain je serais parti sans demander mon reste. Mais j'étais un vampire de mille ans et rien ne ma jamais fais fuir pas même la mort. Son odeur parviens jusqu'à moi et la soif que j'avais ressenti la première foi que je l'avais rencontré se réveilla. Cette foi elle ne m'échappera pas. Je me met en position prêt a bondir sur ma proie. Je voie un sourire ce dessiné sur ces lèvres. Au début je n'est pas compris mais en voyant ce qui ce passé autour de moi j'ai vite compris mon erreur. Tout les clients du bar s'était levé comme si ils allaient me sauter dessus au moindre mouvement que je ferrais (idiot, pensais-je, vous n'aurais pas le temps de dire ouf que mes Cros serrons déjà dans sa gorge)

-Éric, me fi Sam qui s'était approché de nous, tu devrais partir

-Oui dans une minute, lui répondit-je sans quitter ma proie des yeux

-Éric, insista t-il dans un murmure que seul un vampire pouvais entendre, il y a des témoins si tu lui saute dessus il y aura des conséquences

-Je m'en moque je la veu, grognais-je

-Désolé mon vieux tu me laisse pas le chois

-Mon vieu ?

Je n'est pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que je sent un coup violent derrière mon crane.


	12. Chapter 12

Je me réveil dans mon cercueil au « Fangtasia ». Les souvenir de la veille me revienne en mémoire peu a peu. J'étais allé au « Merrlot's » afin d'aller chercher des approvisionnements de true Blood. J'avais vu Sookie. On s'était disputé dans le bar et touts les clients présent nous avaient écouté. Et… ! A oui j'avais revue cette maudite fée. Claudine. A chaque foi que je la voie je perds le contrôle de moi-même. Mais comment suis-je arrivais ici ? Ais-je bu le sang de Claudine ? Non. Mais alors que c'était-il passé ?

Bon sang ! Mais oui bien sur je m'en souviens. C'est ce foutu clébard. Ce Sam Merllote ma assommé. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui la.

Je sors de mon « lit » et monte dans la salle de bar

-Éric ! Est ce que sa vas ?, me demanda Pam

-Non, grondais-je, j'ai des envie de meurtre

-A ! Et qui est ta cible ? Si je peu me permettre

-Un foutu clébard

-A tu n'auras pas a aller loin il et dans ton bureau

-Quoi ?!

Sans plus attendre je vais directement la ou ce trouve ma prochaine victime mais avant que je n'ouvre la porte Pam me crie

-Il est avec Sookie

Merde ca ne sera pas pour maintenant. J'ouvre la porte et les vois tout les deux. Sam debout derrière Sookie qui elle et assise dans l'unique siège en face de mon bureau.

-A Éric, Fi Sam d'un air soulagé en me voyant

-Ah ! Le clébard, lui répondis-je

Je m'installe dans mon siège et le fusil du regard sans prêter aucune attention a la petite télépathe.

-Je n'est pas eu le chois, me dit le toutou, je devais intervenir avant que tu ne fasses une connerie

-Et en quoi sa te concernait ? Et depuis quand on ce tutoie ?

-Ok ok tu m'en veux…

-J'ai dit depuis quand on ce tutoie ?, grondais-je

-Éric !, me dit Sookie,

-Je parle au métamorphose pas a la télépathe, lui dis-je sans la regarder

-Tu va jouer a ca longtemps ?

-Je t'est déjà dit QUE JE NE JOUE JAMAIS !

-Hé du calme, fi Sam en ce mettent sur ces garde

-Sinon quoi sale cabot ?, dis-je en me levant tout Cros dehors

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Éric ? Je ne t'est jamais vu comme ca, me dit Sookie

-Et bien tu peu être fier de toi alors.

-Quoi ! C'est de ma faute en plus ?

-Non celle du voisin, lui dis-je acerbe, sortais maintenant je vous est assai vu

-Tu ne veux pas s'avoir pourquoi on est là ?, me dit Sam

-Ecoute moi bien sale bête ma patience a des limites et la tu et en train de les dépasser donc je te conseil de partir et vite avant…

-Quoi ? Avant Quoi ? Tu crois peut être que j'ai peur d'un vampire ?, me répond t-il en ce plaçant en face de moi

-Sam viens on s'en vas, lui fi Sookie

-Tu devrais l'écouter, dis-je a Sam

-Et toi tu devrais arrêter de faire l'enfant

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous a dire que je fais l'enfant ca m'énerve a la fin.

Je l'attrape a la gorge et le sert sans pour autant l'étouffer

-ERIC ! LACHE LE, cria Sookie

-Je ne fais jamais l'enfant. J'ai mille ans d'existence derrière moi alors ce n'est pas UN PUTAIN DE METAMORPHE QUI VA ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE

Et je l'éjecte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il percute le mur avant de s'effondrer au sol

-Mais ta perdu la tête ma parole, me fi Sookie en rejoignant Sam, sa vas Sam ?

-Sa vas sa vas, lui répond ce derniers

-sortaient avant que je ne perde patience

Sans rien ajouter de plus ils quittèrent mon bureau.

Pendant plusieurs semaines je n'est eu aucune nouvel de Sookie ou de Sam. Quoi que le second j'attendais avec impatience qu'il pointe le bout de son museau pour réclamer « la charge de revanche » de m'avoir dépanné des caisses de true Blood. Je lui arracherais les oreilles je n'est pas oublié qu'il ma assommé. Je savais que Sookie allais bien grâce au lien qui nous unissais (il ne peu pas ce briser lui). Quand je repense a cette soirée chez « Merllot's » j'ai peut être étais un peu dure avec elle ? Non c'est elle qui ma mis dehors qui ma brisé le cœur une seconde foi je n'est pas a mettre de gant avec elle. Si seulement cette foutu fée ne c'était pas pointée chez Sookie je n'aurais pas essayé de lui sauter dessus et Sookie ne m'aurais jamais quitté. Je me demande pourquoi cette Claudine de malheur veux absolument faire croire a Sookie que je suis une menace pour elle ? Jamais je n'aurais fais de mal a mon amante et encore aujourd'hui je ne lui ferais pas de mal j'ai peut être était froid et méprisable avec elle (enfin surtout avec son patron mais ca je m'en moque) mais je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Et on a toujours pas compris ce que cette fée mâle faisait sur le chemin de Pam comme pour la tenter. Non vraiment cette Claudine ne m'inspire pas confiance.

-Éric je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi sur certain point si tu a deux minute a m'accorder, me dit Godric en entrent dans mon bureau

-Oui bien sur je t'écoute

Il s'installa sur le siège en face de moi

-Je voudrais te parler de cette fée. Claudine

-J'étais justement en train d'y penser

Il me sourie

-Que veux-tu me dire ? Lui demandais-je

-Je trouve bizarre qu'elle s'intéresse autant a Sookie il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond elle cache quelque chose

-Oui c'est aussi mon avis et ce fée mâle que Pam a liquidé il n'était pas la pour rien je suis sur que c'est cette Claudine qui la sacrifié pour prouvais a Sookie qu'on est dangereux mais pourquoi je me le demande

-J'y est beaucoup réfléchie et je pense avoir trouvé et si il s'avère que j'ai raison alors Sookie et en danger

-Explique-toi

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les fée ne peuvent pas rester très longtemps sur terre mais Sookie qui a du sang humain dans les veines elle peu rester sur terre indéfiniment et je suppose que comme du sang de fée coule aussi dans ces veines elle peu aller dans leurs monde sans devoir le quitter a un moment

-Je vois Claudine pense que grâce a Sookie elle pourras voyager dans les deux monde sans encombre

-C'est ca

-La vrai question c'est comment compte t-elle y parvenir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne voie vraiment pas comment elle compte si prendre. Il faut que tu sois vigilant surveille bien ton lien avec Sookie les fées son vicieuse et rapide

-Il faut la prévenir

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra t'écouter

-Non ca c'est sur mais je connais quelqu'un qu'elle écoutera

A peine une heure plus tard cette personne était dans mon bureau tremblent de la tête aux pieds

-Calme toi je ne vais pas te manger, lui dis-je

-Pourquoi tu m'a fais venir ? De force, me dit-il

-Je voulais m'entretenir avec toi

-De… de quoi ?

-De ta sœur. Sookie

Il me fixe l'air perdu

-Heu je suis désolé mais je peu rien faire en ce qui vous concerne ma sœur et toi et je ne suis pas une agence matrimonial

Je rie ce qui le fi rire a son tour. Non il pensait vraiment que je l'avais fais venir pour qu'il arrange les choses entre sa sœur et moi ?

-Non ce n'est pas pour ca que tu es la et pour ta gouverne sache que j'ai passé l'âge de faire appel au frérot pour arranger mes histoires de couple. Dois-je te rappeler mon âge ?

-Non non c'est bon je le sais

-Tu a pourtant l'air de l'oublier a certain moment. Non si tu est la c'est que ta sœur et peut être en danger et comme tu la compris nous ne sommes pas en très bon terme ces temps si donc j'ai pensé a toi afin de….

-Houlà Houlà une minute. Si tu compte sur moi pour protéger Sookie tu fais erreur. Je ne suis même pas capable de me protéger tous seul alors protéger Sookie

-Tu te sous estime Jason. Tu peu faire preuve de beaucoup de courage quand tu veux. La preuve en est avec Sophie-Anne je ne connais pas beaucoup d'humain qui aurais fait ce que tu as fait. Mais je ne te demande pas de la protéger je veux que tu aille lui expliquer ce que Godric et moi avons découvert sur Claudine

-Claudine ?!, me dit-il

-Oui. Dit moi Jason est tu sur de bien connaitre ta sœur ?

Sais vrai je n'est pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu Jason parler du fait que Sookie était mi humaine mi fée ? Il ce pourrais très bien qu'elle ne lui en est jamais parlé.

-Bien sur que je connais bien ma sœur, me dit-il vexé.

-Et tu au courant de son secret ?

-Oui. Est c'est un secret pour personne tout le monde sais qu'elle est télépathe est pour ceux qui n'y croient pas c'est juste une taré.

Merde ! Il n'est visiblement pas au courant. Comment je vais pouvoir lui dire sans qu'il ce dise que j'ai perdu la raison.

-Bien. Jason tu va m'écouter attentivement car je n'est pas l'intention de me répéter et je ne veux pas non plus avoir a te faire un dessin pour que tu comprennes

-Heu ouais ok je t'écoute. Attentivement.

-Tu est d'accord que logiquement aucun humain « normalement » constitué na pas le don de ta sœur

-Hé ! T'est en train de me dire qu'elle n'est pas normale ?!

Il est vraiment agaçant parfois. Je me contente de le fixer et d'émettre un petit grognement d'avertissement

-Ok ! Je me tais

-Parfais. Ce que j'essai de te dire c'est que ta sœur n'est pas totalement humaine

Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés et au bout de quelques secondes il ajoute

-J'avais raison tu insinue que ma sœur et pas normal mais je te rappel qu'elle et plus normal que vous. Les vampires. Ce n'est pas une morte vivante

-Jason tu est a deux doigts de dépasser les limites. Attention

-Ouais désolé mais met toi a ma place. Faut pas dire du mal de Sookie

-Bon je vais te la faire plus courte

-Ouais va droit au bu

-Ta sœur et une fée

-Une fée ?! Tu me dis que ma sœur et une fée ?

Et il part dans un fou rire. J'attends passivement qu'il ce calme. Voyant que je ne plaisantais pas il ce calma.

-Non ! tu est sérieux ?, me dit-il, ma sœur et une fée et elle me là jamais dit. Mais une fée… une fée ?

-Jason je ne te parle pas de fée comme la fée clochette de Peter Pan. Les livres pour enfants sont vraiment….

-Débile, finit-il à ma place le regard dans le vide, alors c'est quoi exactement une fée ?

-Dison qu'elles son comme toi et moi tu ne les reconnaitrais pas si tu en voyais une mais elles ne peuvent pas rester longtemps sur terre

-Elle son pas sur terre ?, s'exclama t-il

-Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre. Toujours est-il que ta sœur a du sang humain et féérique dans les veines et Godric et moi pensons que Claudine veut se servir de ta sœur pour aller dans les deux monde sans inconvénients.

-Parce que Claudine est une fée ?!

-Tu la connais ?

-Non mais Sookie m'en a beaucoup parlé est elle l'apprécie vraiment

-C'est pour ca que tu est là tu va dire a Sookie ce que je viens de te dire il faut qu'elle ce méfie de Claudine

-Et pourquoi tu n'y va pas toi lui expliquer ?

-Elle ne m'écoutera pas. Toi si.

-Et comment sa ce fait que Sookie soit une fée ?

-Dison qu'un de ces ancêtre c'est accouplé avec une fée

-Ouais un de ces ancêtres donc un de mes ancêtres

Comment je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt. Si Sookie a du sang mêle dans les veines il ce peu que Jason aussi.

-Je vois ou tu veux en venir.

-Si Sookie est une fée alors moi aussi je suis une… un… fée ?

-J'ai un doute tu n'a pas la même odeur que ta sœur et la plus par du temps l'un des deux sangs l'emporte sur l'autre ta sœur et la seule a avoir les deux dans les veines je pense que pour toi c'est le sang humain qui la emporté

-Mouais mais comment on peu en être sur ?

-Il faudrait que l'un de nous te goute mais c'est risqué si tu a du sang de fée comme ta sœur il y a de grande chance que le buveur te vide

-Ta jamais vidée ma sœur, me dit –il

-Je n'est jamais mordu ta sœur j'avais peur de…

-La tuer ? Tu l'aime vraiment n'est ce pas ? , me dit-il doucement

-La n'est pas la question. Tu dois prévenir ta sœur

-Ok. Merci de m'avoir tout expliqué

Puis il sorti de mon bureau sans rien ajouter mais je voie bien qu'il est un peu paumé de toute cette histoire. Enfin je suppose Jason a toujours l'air un peu paumé.


	13. Chapter 13

Visiblement Jason est parti voir sa sœur directement en sortant de mon bar car j'ai senti la colère de Sookie mais je ne sais pas si c'est après son frère ou si au contraire c'est après moi. Peu importe même si elle n'y croit pas je la connais assai pour s'avoir qu'elle reseta sur ces gardes. Du moins je l'espère. Je vais m'installer dans mon siège « royal » dans la salle de bar et regarde les clients s'amuser et boire verre après verre pour les humains et true blood après true blood pour mes congénères. Il y a des affiches un peu partout dans la salle afin de prévenir tout vampire qu'il est absolument interdit de « boire » les humains sous peines de représailles et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'y a eu que quelques Cros qui ont dérapé à ma grande satisfaction. Je ne suis jamais d'humeur a punir mes semblable c'est pour cette raison que les rares fois où cela ce produit je suis tellement énervé que la punition et… comment dire ? Cruelle. On dit souvent que je suis cruel par rapport a ca et ça me fait rire mais si ils s'avaient que je n'aime pas ca c'est juste qu'a chaque foi je perds le contrôle de moi-même. Les habitués ne font jamais de dérapage. Jamais.

Je me demande vraiment comment tous ces vampires peuvent s'amuser en présence d'humain ? Ils sont d'un tel ennui c'est dépriment. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux s'approche de moi (pour s'entretenir avec moi pour les hommes et pour coucher avec moi pour les femmes) je les ignore mais si ils ont le malheur de me toucher je les envois voler a travers la salle. Je déteste que l'on me touche surtout cette sous espèce. Pam me dit souvent qu'on va ce ruiné a force de racheter des tables. Mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Sans comprendre ce qui viens de ce passé je me fige sur place. J'ai pourtant étais extrêmement attentif ? Je n'ai jamais baissé ma vigilance ? Alors comment ca avais pu ce produire ? Et si vite. Godric qui avais vu mon mal être vient me voir aussi vite que peu le faire un vampire.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? me demanda-t-il

-Je ne sens plus rien, lui dis-je

-Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu Éric ? Éric ? Éric ? Insista-t-il voyant que je ne lui répondais pas

-Sookie. Je ne sens plus notre lien

-C'est impossible. A moins qu'elle soit…

-Non. Si elle était morte je m'en serais aperçu avant. Tout allé bien et en une fraction de seconde plus tard plus rien comme si le lien n'avais jamais existé

Sans plus attendre Godric et moi partons chez Sookie et une foi devant chez elle je m'arrête net. Merde.

-On ne peut pas entrer elle nous a retirais son invitation, me fi Godric

-Non ! Sans blague ! Lui répondis-je ce qui visiblement ne lui a pas plus vu le regard glacial qu'il m'a lancé.

-Désolé. Regarde la porte d'entrée et grande ouverte et sa voiture et là. SOOKIE, criais-je, SOOKIE

Aucune réponse. Pas le moindre mouvement à l'intérieur. C'est comme si jamais personne n'avais habité ici.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? dit mon créateur comme si il ce parlé a lui-même

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander si un vampire âgé de deux mille ans comme lui pouvais devenir sénile ? Mais je ne m'attardais pas sur cette pensé j'avais plus urgent. Je pris mon téléphone et composé le numéro de la seule personne qui pourrait nous aider.

-Éric je ne pense pas qu'elle te répondra, me fi Godric

-Je n'appelle pas Sookie j'app… allô, dit-je quand on décrocha, ramène tes fesse chez ta sœur illico

Et je raccrochai.

-Pourquoi Jason ? me demanda Godric

-Après la mort de leur parents Sookie et Jason on habité tous les deux chez leur grand-mère c'est seulement a ca majorité que Jason est parti ce qui veut dire qu'il peut nous inviter a entré on trouvera surement une piste a l'intérieur.

Je faisais les cent pas sur le perron de Sookie en attendant Jason qui visiblement n'était pas pressé de venir. J'étais frustré d'être de ce côté de la porte. Elle était juste là grande ouverte à me narguer « je suis grande ouverte mais tu ne peux pas entrer »

-J'aurais mieux fait d'allé le chercher par la peau du cul, dis-je entre mes dents

-Calme toi Éric sa ne changera rien de t'énerver, me répond Godric

Il était assis sur les marche qui descendais du perron et il fixé l'Aure du bois. Un crissement de pneu nous avertis que Jason arrivais. Il ce gara en trombe à cotés de la voiture de sa sœur.

-Après ton coup de fil j'ai essayais d'appeler ma sœur mais je tombe sur sa messagerie, nous informa Jason

-Quand je te dis de ramener tes fesses ici tu ramène tes fesses tout de suite sans chercher a comprendre c'est claire ? lui dis-je en me plaçant bien en fasse de lui et en le dominant de toute ma hauteur.

-Hé ! ca vas ca vas je suis pas ton larbin ok

Je plante mon regard dans le sien et grogne.

-Éric ! fi Godric, tu ne vas pas passer tes nerfs sur lui c'est sa sœur qui a disparu tout de même

-Quoi ?! Sookie a disparue ? me demanda Jason

-Pourquoi je t'ai appelé a ton avis ? Tu pensais que je voulais jouer au docteur avec toi chez ta sœur, lui crachais-je

Sans me répondre Jason fonça a l'intérieur en courant comme si la mort étais a ces trousse.

-JASON ! SALLE PETIT CON TU VAS EFFACER LES TRACES SORT, lui criais-je

Au bout de quelques minutes il sorti

-Y a personne, nous dit-il

Je me précipite sur lui et le plaque contre le mur en posant mes mains sur ces épaules

-Abruti ! Tu ne réfléchi jamais. Si je t'est appelé c'est qu'elle n'est pas la. Il faut que tu nous invite a entrer afin qu'on puisse voir si on peu avoir une piste alors in-vi-te-nous

-Heu… ok. Je vous invite a entrer, bégaya Jason

-Tout les deux

-Ouais tout les deux. Je vous invite a entrer tout les deux

Dans la seconde qui suivi Godric et moi entrons dans la maison et inspectons les moindres recoins pour trouver un indice sur ce qui c'est passé. Mais il n'y a rien a par cette odeur de fée qui sent dans toute la maison.

-Claudine, me fi Godric une foi dehors

-Ca fait aucun doute. Mais ou elle la emmené ? L'odeur s'arrête a la porte

-Bah si elle l'avait emmené dans son monde en partant de l'intérieur il n'y aurait pas son odeur dehors. Si ?

Visiblement mon petit remontage de bretelle a portais ces fruits

-Effectivement il n'y aurait pas d'odeur a l'extérieur mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne la pas envoyais dans son monde car sinon c'est perdu d'avance, lui expliquais-je.

-Comment ca ?

-Aucun vampire ne sais comment si rendre

-Je crois savoir, nous dit Godric, mais c'est risqué

-Développe, lui dis-je

-Si un vampire boit du sang de fée et qu'il se présente au soleil il ne meurt pas il va dans leur monde. D'après les légendes.

-Heu …, fi Jason, on n'a pas de fée sous la main là et quel vampire serais assai bête pour tenter l'expérience ?

-Et bien question du vampire assai bête tu la devant toi, lui dit-je, pour ce qui est de la fée… ca te dit de savoir si tu en est une ? Ou « un » comme tu veut.

-Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ! S'exclama-t-il, tu ma dit que c'était dangereux que le buveur me viderai littéralement.

-Godric veillera a ce que sa n'arrive pas. Je t'assure que tu ne risque rien. Et je ne te laisse pas le chois.

-On n'est même pas sur que sa marche ! Tu veux vraiment t'enter le coup au risque de crever ? Une seconde foi et pour de bon ce coup ci.

-Si tu a une meilleur idée vas y je t'en pris expose la nous on est pendu a tes lèvres, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas j'ajoute, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Alors allons-y.

-Éric. Si ca marche vraiment et que tu vas dans leurs monde tu pourras renvoyer Sookie mais toi tu ne pourras pas revenir. Tu seras éternellement coincé dans leur monde, m'indiqua Godric.

-Peu importe, lui répondis-je

-Putain elle sait pas la chance qu'elle a Sookie de t'avoir, me dit Jason

Je le fixe ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Je commence a m'avancer ver lui en sortant mes Cros et je la vois déglutir.

-Vous allé l'empêcher de me liquider hein ? fit-il a Godric

Je lui souri afin de le rassurer mais ca n'a pas eu l'effet que je souhaité car il tressailli de plus belle. Evidement avec les Cros le souri a plus l'air effrayent que rassurant. Ne voulant pas le faire attendre plus longtemps je me jette sur lui et lui plante mes Cros dans la gorge.


	14. Chapter 14

Dans moins de trente minutes le soleil vas ce lever. Tous les vampires sont partis dans leur cachette, cercueil, ou même sous terre pour la journée afin de ne pas brûler au soleil. Tous sauf moi. Non, moi j'attends le soleil. J'attends de sentir sa chaleur me caresser la peau avant de me brûler vif. N'allaient pas imaginer que je veuille me suicider que j'en ai marre de cette longue existence millénaire qu'est la mienne. Non si j'attends le soleil comme si nous avions rendez-vous c'est pour une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Une Jeune femme de 25 ans. Sookie Stackhouse. Une humaine enfin avec du sang de fée. Il s'avère que Sookie a des origines féérique elle est le seul à avoir du sang humain et de fée dans les veine et visiblement sa « marraine la bonne fée » Claudine voudrais pouvoir naviguer dans les deux monde sans encombre et elle compte y arriver avec l'aide de Sookie mais je ne sais pas comment et si elle serait capable de lui ôter la vie pour arriver a ses fin.

-Alors pas trop stressé ?

Je n'avais pas entendu Jason arriver, j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que si je n'avais pas étais un vampire j'aurais pu sursauter.

-Non

-Putain ta un sacré courage mec.

-Mec ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce nom « mec »

-Ouais ouais pardon Éric.

-Je préfère. Tu devrais aller te reposer je tes pris beaucoup de sang

-Non ca vas j'ai la patate et Godric m'a donné un peu de son sang donc il a remplacé celui que ta bu, me dit-il amusé

Je me demande s'il a accepté le sang de mon créateur en sachant qu'il aurait une attirance envers lui après ca ou s'il a oublié cet effet secondaire que je lui avais expliqué ?

-Tu pense que sa vas marcher ? Que mon sang est…, il ne termine pas sa phrase mais je vois ou il veut en venir.

-Effectivement ton sang n'est pas comme les autres. Selon les groupes sanguin le gout et soit plus sucré ou plus acide avec un arrière-gout métallique mais le tiens et un peu différent. C'est comme si pour toi « humain j'entends » tu buvais depuis toujours un vin ordinaire et qu'un jour on t'offre un grand cru. Tu comprends ?

-Heu… ouais. Donc sa devrais marcher alors ? Tu vas aller chez les fées est ramener ma sœur ?

-Si effectivement sa fonctionne je ferais tout pour ramener ta sœur oui

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire c'est vraiment génial de ta part de faire sa pour elle mec

-Jason je vais vraiment finir par perdre patience avec tes « mec » soit tu a une mémoire courte soit tu n'a aucun instinct de survie

-Merde ! Désolé ce n'est pas méchant quand j'dis ca c'est ma façon de parler

-Et bien ce n'est pas la mienne. Mais bon vu que c'est la dernière fois que l'on ce vois je vais faire un effort. Toi aussi fait en un et évite tes « mec ».

-La vache j'y avais pas pensé, je le regarde sans comprendre, que c'est la dernière foi qu'on ce vois je veux dire.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis d'enfance donc ca ne doit pas t'affecter

-Tu me fais flipper mais je t'aime bien. Et je connais personne que ce soit humain ou vampire qui ce sacrifierais pour Sookie et ca sa me touche vachement

Que répondre à ca.

-Merci d'avoir accepté que Godric dorme dans la trappe de chez ta sœur et si ca ne t'ennuis pas pourrais-tu être la a son réveil ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Si ca ne marche pas et que je suis vraiment mort Godric le ressentira quand il ce lèvera

-Ok, me fi simplement Jason

Ca y est le moment est arrivé. Le soleil ce lève et je commence à sentir la chaleur a l'intérieure de mon corps. Donc on brûle de l'intérieure, intéressant.

Je le vois. Je le sens sur ma peau. Si je pouvais je le toucherais.

Mille ans à vivre dans les ténèbres, ne voir que la nuit. Elle devient une partenaire éternelle au bout de quelques siècles. Les humains que nous côtoyons meurent après quelques années, les vampires que nous connaissons finissent par prendre un chemin différent du nôtre et nous nous retrouvons finalement seuls. Mais la nuit elle ne nous abandonne jamais a chaque réveil elle et là à nous attendre les bras ouvert et si nous avons le malheur de la tromper « car elle est possessive » nous le payons de notre vie. Et c'est ce que je suis sur le point de faire.


	15. Chapter 15

POV. Sookie

En arrivant au Merlotte's aujourd'hui, mon patron Sam merlotte m'attendais dans son bureau et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche je savais déjà de quoi il voulait me parler

-Non Sam s'il te plait pas de ca.

-Sookie il faut que tu en parle tu ne peu pas continuer comme sa

-Ecoute je ne vais pas te le répéter a chaque foi je n'est rien à dire ok

-Ca vas faire un an Sookie tourne la page vas de l'avant vie ta vie

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qui c'est passé alors tes conseil a la con tu te les gardes

Et sans ajouter un mot je suis sorti de son bureau.

C'est vrai que sa fait maintenant un an que je suis revenue mais avec pas mal de séquelles tant physique que moral. Déjà je suis couverte de cicatrices. On dirait que l'on ma labouré le dos et a plusieurs endroit sur mon ventre et ma poitrine il y a de petite trace qu'une fine lame de couteau a laissée sur son passage. Mes bras et mes jambes en sont aussi recouverte « fini pour moi les séances de bronzage sur la pelouse » mais ce qui fait le plus mal ne sont pas les cicatrices physiques (je ne ressens plus leur douleur) mais celles moral car les souvenir eux sont encré dans votre mémoire et compte bien y rester et a chaque foi que je me voie nue dans le miroir (ce que j'évite) les souvenirs remontes en flèche et je fini en boule dans mon lit a pleurer. Mais ce n'est pas le plus douloureux pour moi. Non. Ce qui me fait le plus mal au point de vouloir en hurler c'est qu'IL a donné sa vie pour moi. IL m'a renvoyée dans ce monde alors que LUI ne pouvais pas revenir et ces dernier mots son encrée en moi comme marqué au fer rouge « je t'aimerais éternellement Sookie. Mon aimée. Ma vie. Ma mort. »

-Hé ! Alors Sookie sa ne vas pas ?, me fi la voie de Harlène me sortant de mes sombre pensées.

-Si si sa vas Harlène ne t'en fait pas

Elle est la seule de mon entourage a ne pas me poser de question sur ce qui m'est arrivé et pourquoi je ne suis plus comme avant. Je ne distribue plus de sourire en veut tu en voilà désormais il m'est impossible de sourire, de rire ou comme dirais Sam d'apprécier la vie. Mais si Harlène ne pose aucune question ce n'est pas pour ne pas m'enquiquiner mais juste qu'elle ne veut pas savoir ce que la cinglé a encore pour déprimer ainsi et ce depuis presque un an (ce son ces mots enfin pensées pas les miennes). Mais je me moque de ce que peuvent bien penser les gents. Chaque jour et identique, je me lève nettoie ma maison vais travailler et rentre me coucher. Mais chaque nuit je me réveille en sursaut en sentant une présence dans ma chambre et en m'assaillant je le vois debout au pieds de mon lit a me regarder et a chaque fois que je me lève en toute hâte pour me jeter dans ces bras ou que je veuille allumer la lumière il disparait.

-Bon, me fi Harlène me sortant une nouvelle foi de mes pensées, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ce soir sa devrais aller, puis elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne.

Effectivement les clients ne ce bousculaient pas. Je faisais mon service comme un robot programmé.

J'ai eu un choque en voyant Pam entrer dans le bar, me prendre par le bras et m'entrainer dehors. Depuis cette nuit où je suis revenue je n'avais pas revue SA progéniture. Effectivement quand je suis revenu je me suis retrouvé dans mon salon ou se trouvais Jason, Godric et Pam.

**FLASH BACK**:

-Sook, me fi Jason, tu…tu… il a réussi Éric a réussi

Et il me sert dans ces bras pour ensuite sauter un peu partout comme un gosse a qui on viens d'annoncer qu'il pouvait ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël.

-Éric ? Éric ? Demandais-je en voyant qu'il n'était pas là

-Sookie sais tu ce qui ce passe ? me demande Godric

-Oui mais où est Éric il devrait être là ?

-Sookie Éric ne peu revenir du monde des fées il y est condamné éternellement

-Quoi ?! Non Non il ne ma pas dit qu'…. Non, terminais-je en pleure, comment sa ce fait qu'il ne puisse pas revenir ?

-Aucun vampire n'est sensé accéder au monde féérique mais si il y en a un qui arrive a si introduire alors il y sera enfermé éternellement

-Mais c'est complètement débile en sachant l'effet de leur odeur sur vous ils se mettent en danger

-Non pour être sur de ne pas ce faire exterminer ils ont fait en sorte qu'un vampire ne ressente plus la faim, la soif.

-Mais pourquoi il est venu alors ? Il le savait au moins qu'il serait captif de ces monstres ?

-OUI, cria Pam, oui il le savait mais comme il s'était entiché de toi il est venu quand même te sauver. Sauver la pauvre petite princesse. Je ne te la pardonnerais jamais Sookie tu entends JAMAIS.

-PAM, gronda Godric, il ne sert a rien de s'en prendre a Sookie Éric a fait son chois et même si Sookie lui aurais défendu de venir il y serait tout de même allé et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

S'en était trop. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Éric s'était sacrifié pour moi ? Pour me sauver comme une pauvre princesse comme dirait Pam ? Je comprends mieux ce qu'il a voulu me dire en me disant que j'étais sa vie, sa mort. Je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes et je me suis écroulé a genoux au sol le regard dans le vide.

-Sookie !, c'est exclamé Jason, tu saigne. De partout.

-c'est pas grave, lui répondis-je

Et je perdis connaissance

Fin flash back.

-Il faut qu'on parle Sookie, me dit Pam me ramenant au présent

-Je t'écoute

-Je tiens d'abord a m'excusé de m'en être prise a toi l'autre nuit, elle en parlais comme si il y avait quelque jours au lieu de un an, tu n'y est pour rien et même si tu l'aurais voulu ou pu Éric serais quand même venu

-Que veux-tu Pam ? J'ai des clients qui attendent

-Oh sa vas y a pas un chat ce soir ta collègue s'en sortira toute seul il faut qu'on parle toi et moi

-A ! et de quoi ?

-Ne fait pas celle qui na pas comprit. Ca fait un an que tu garde tout pour toi tu ne t'est jamais confié a personne et on croirais voir un zombie quand on te regarde. Et je te préviens tu na pas intérêt a te dérober tu vas cracher le morceau.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir Pam ?

Elle acquiesça

-Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ? Que celle que je croyais être ma marraine féérique c'est avéré être un garce qui mea torturé pendant plusieurs semaine…

-Semaines ?, fi Pam interloqué

-Oui car je te signal que le temps ici et la bas n'est pas le même une heure ici représente presque un jour la bas

-Ok continue

-Bien. Claudine voulais pouvoir aller d'un monde a l'autre sans encombre mais elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps sur terre et elle c'est imaginé qu'avec moi elle pourrait. Elle voulait que je lui donne ma lumière mais je ne savais absolument pas comment faire et crois moi que si j'aurais pu je lui aurait donné pour mettre fin a mon supplice elle n'a pas arrêtée de me couper avec son putain de coteau et dans mon dos je n'est reçu que des coups de fouet encore et encore elle n'arrêtée pas elle s'acharné en pensant que je lui mentais que je ne voulais pas lui donner cette fichue lumière pendant des jours et des jours elle n'a fait que de me torturer, je ne me suis rendu compte que les larmes me coulais sur les joues que lorsque Pam ma essuyée la joue du revers de sa main d'un geste doux, et la IL est apparut. IL était tout étincelant entouré d'une lumière d'une beauté je n'avais jamais vu ca sur le moment j'ai cru que c'était enfin la fin et que je venais d'avoir une hallucination mais IL c'est jeté sur Claudine comme un traqueur qui vient enfin de trouver sa proie après une longue traque il y a eu un rugissement énorme qui est sorti de sa gorge IL a bondit sur elle et au lieu de la vider de son sang comme je l'aurais cru non IL lui a arraché la tête, je vis un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Pam, et au bout de quelques seconde IL c'est tourné ver moi avec dans le regard une expression que jamais je n'aurais cru voir dans ses yeux : du désespoir. IL ma détaché et ma serré dans ses bras j'ai fondu en larmes ne pouvant plus m'arrêter et j'ai senti du sang me tomber sur le visage et en relevant la tête j'ai vu son visage maculé de sang De larmes de sang IL c'est penché ver moi pour me faire comprendre de boire ses larmes et c'est ce que j'ai fait plus je buvais plus IL pleuré. Puis il y a eu Claude le frère de Claudine qui c'est avancé ver nous. Je croyais que… que… Éric allait devenir fou IL c'est levé d'un bon en grognant. Claude lui a dit qu'il ne nous voulait aucun mal qu'il était la en paix mais IL ne le croyait pas et au moment ou IL a voulu détruire l'arbre de fruits qui les maintiens en vie Claude lui a dit qu'il pouvait me ramener et il c'est exécuté et tu connais la suite dans mon salon.

Pam ne disait rien mais je voyais ses larmes sur le bort de ses yeux. Pleuré t-elle pour moi, ma torture ou pour son créateur ?

-C'est pour ca que quand tu est arrivé tes plaies ne saignées pas au début Éric t'avais soigné avec son sang mais dans l'autre monde et visiblement sa na plus fais effet quand tu et revenu parmi nous et je trouve encore aujourd'hui que tu a était stupide de ne pas accepter notre sang a Godric et moi

-Je ne boirais plus jamais le sang d'un autre vampire que le sien et…

-Tu a du mal à dire son nom. Pourquoi ?

-Je… je… c'est idiot je sais mais quand je prononce son nom j'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur se déchirer

-Tu n'a jamais cessais de l'aimer ?

-Non. Jamais. Et je m'en veux terriblement Pam si tu savais comme je m'en veux, les larmes coulais a flot a présent et les mots sortait de ma bouche comme si je n'avais attendu que sa, je vie avec sa sur la conscience je n'arrive même plus a me regarder en face par ma faute IL n'est plus de se monde par ma faute tu a perdu ton créateur et Godric sa progéniture vous auraient du me tuer quand je suis revenu vous…

-Oui et comme sa le sacrifice d'Éric n'aurais servi a rien. Il ne ta pas sauvé pour quand revenant tu meures et il ne ta pas sauvé pour que tu ressembles a un zombie regarde toi Sookie tu a perdu combien de kilos ? On dirait une anorexique. Secoue-toi ma belle ca fait un an.

-Pour moi c'est comme si c'était hier et chaque nuit je le vois là au pied de mon lit a me regarder et a chaque foi que je veux le toucher il disparait et sa me tue.

Pam s'avance ver moi et me prend dans ses bras dans une étreinte ce voulant être réconfortante mais jamais rien ne pourras me réconforter. Je me dégoute.

-Comment sa ce fait que tu sois là Pam ? Depuis cette affreuse nuit on ne s'était pas vu

-C'est ton chien… pardon ton boss et ton frère qui mon appelé en m'expliquent ta situation. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut l'oublier car jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier mais il faut que tu arrives a vivre avec Sookie que tu essayes de faire ta vie ne la gâche pas ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait.

-Je ne peu pas Pam c'est impossible je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

Nous étions derrière le bar et je m'assure que personne ne ce trouve dans les parages avant de hotter mon sweet-shirt afin de montrer a Pam mes cicatrices que j'ai partout sur le corps

-A chaque fois que je me voie dans le miroir tous les souvenirs remonte a la surface toute cette souffrance que j'ai subi pendant des jours et a chaque fois je le revoie et j'entends cette phrase qu'IL m'a dit avant que je ne parte « Je t'aimerais éternellement Sookie. Mon aimée, ma vie, ma mort » car oui je suis bien sa Mort Pam je l'ai tué. J'AI TUE ERIC, criai-je avant de m'effondrer au sol.

-Je suis navré Sookie, me fi Pam en me caressent la joue, je pensais qu'en te confiant a moi je pourrais t'aider mais non tes blessures sont trop profonde. Je suis désolé.

Puis en un éclair elle disparut me laissant seul derrière le bar. Je me suis allongée a terre en boule en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est Sam qui m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a ramené chez moi et ni lui ni moi n'avons dit un mot.

Et les jours s'écoulé et chaque nuit je LE voyais et chaque nuit IL disparaissait mais une nuit j'ai cru entendre son murmure :

« Je t'aime mon aimée. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je reviendrais » Et je cru voir des coulées de sang sur ses joues je ne pouvais pas bouger de peur qu'il disparaisse une fois de plus et on s'est regardé quelques secondes et j'ai ressentie au plus profond de mon être un amour tellement puissant tellement sincère que mon cœur a eu un raté puis IL s'est évaporé.


	16. Chapter 16

POV. Éric

Chaque nuit grâce a Claude je peu l'apercevoir. Elle est là allongé sur son lit a dormir d'un sommeil agité. Et chaque foi elle ce réveil en criant mon nom :

« Éric »

Et a chaque foi mon cœur ce brise un peu plus. Puis elle s'assoie dans son lit et me vois là debout aux pieds de son lit a la regarder dormir impuissant ne pouvant pas la prendre dans mes bras et la réconfortant en la couvrant de baisé. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une nuit rien qu'avec elle sans interdiction pouvant la toucher, la caresser, et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'aube lui montrant ainsi a quel point elle compte pour moi a quel point je l'aime et a quel point je l'aimerais. Mais voila ce n'est pas possible Claude a accepté que je lui rende visite mais je n'est pas le droit de rentrer en contacte physique ou verbal avec elle et a chaque foi qu'elle se jette dans mes bras je suis obligé de disparaitre et ça me meurtri car elle hurle toujours :

« Éric ! Pardonne moi je t'en supplie pardonne moi »

Le monde féérique est vraiment d'une beauté a vous en couper le souffle et les fées sont elles aussi époustouflante. Des montagnes entoures une immense clairière avec, en son centre un magnifique lac ou ce reflète le soleil la journée et la lune la nuit. Et leurs arbre de fruits qui les maintiennent en vie étincelle d'une lumière aveuglante, pure et reposante. Voila ce que l'on voit dans ce monde, a condition de ne pas être déjà mort. Et moi, justement, je le suis déjà mort. Il y a plus de mille ans. Je suis mort le jour de ma renaissance De ma transformation. Ce qui fait que ce magnifique paysage que j'ai vu en arrivant pour sauver mon amante n'est plus celui que je vois aujourd'hui. Non, moi ce que j'ai sous les yeux ce son des bien des montagnes mais digne d'un de vos film d'horreur et cette clairière qui était fleurie de partout n'est que désert et le lac n'est autre qu'une grande marre de boue avec cet arbre de fruits tout droit sorti d'un hiver ardent. Quant aux fées elles n'on rien a voir avec ces créature exquise que nous voyons d'habitude. Non ce son des êtres repoussant, répugnant et monstrueux. La seule chose qui ne peuvent pas changé a mon grand plaisir c'est le soleil. Je peu sentir sa chaleur sur ma peau sans brûler. Je peu apprécier les matins ensoleillé et les couché de soleil comme vous, et croyaient moi au bout de mille ans de vie nocturne on ne s'en lasse pas de voir ces levé et ces couché.

Comme chaque soir Claude viens me rejoindre. Je ne m'approche pas des habitants de ce monde même, si, je ne ressens plus la soif de sang La faim. Je préfère airer de mon cotés comme… j'ai failli dire comme un loup solitaire mais je déteste cet espèce Les loups-garous. Non je reste seul comme un vampire solitaire que je suis.

-Tu te souviens, me dit Claude, aucun contact physique ni même verbal ?

-Oui je me souviens même si je ne vois pas ce que sa changerais.

-Je n'est pas le droit de faire ce que je fais c'est une faveur que je te fais là

-Tu me ferais vraiment une vrai faveur en me renvoyant dans mon monde

-Tu sais que je ne peu pas. Bon tu est prêt ?

-Comme chaque soir

L'ironie de ma vie vous voulait savoir ce que c'est ? Et bien je vais vous le dire. Quand j'étais vampire j'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir apercevoir le soleil pouvoir vivre en plein jour. Et maintenant que je peu vivre (enfin vivre c'est un bien grand mot) en plein jour j'attends la nuit avec impatience car je sais que c'est seulement a ce moment que je pourrais la voir. Oui je sais c'est idiot sachant qu'on ne peu ni ce toucher ni ce parler et c'est pour cette raison que je veux lui rendre visite la nuit. Elle dort et je peu la contempler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce réveil comme toute les nuit en criant mon nom et que je dois partir avant qu'elle ne me touche en ce jettent dans mes bras.

Claude ce pique le doigt afin d'en faire sortir une goute de sang qu'il porte a ma bouche ensuite. Et voila comment je me trouve d'une fraction de seconde d'un monde a l'autre. Evidement Claude nous observe et au moindre faut pas il me fait revenir et ne me laissera plus jamais lui rendre visite comme toute les nuits

Je me retrouve donc dans la chambre de Sookie et elle à toujours un sommeil agitée mais ce soir plus que d'habitude je me demande pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je vois son visage. Elle pleure. Elle pleure pendant son sommeil. Je sens mon cœur ce briser encore et les larmes me coule sur les joues. Je ferais tout pour pouvoir la serrer contre moi la réconforter lui dire que maintenant tout iras bien et que je ne lui en est jamais voulu.

-Je t'aime mon aimée. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je reviendrais, lui dis-je dans un murmure sachant qu'elle ne m'entendra pas dans son sommeil

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoie dans son lit et me fixe les yeux écarquillés. Je m'attendais a ce qu'elle veuille se jeter dans mes bras comme elle a l'habitude de le faire mais non. Elle reste la assise a me regarder. Je me demande pourquoi Claude ne m'a pas encore ramené il ne nous observé pas quand j'ai chuchoté a Sookie ? Ou bien il c'est rendu compte que je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aurait entendu ? Toujours et-il que je profite de ce moment précieux ou je peu me plonger dans son regard. Son regard si triste et empli de désespoir. Je ne sais pas si notre lien sanguin et aussi fort qu'avant mais je tiens a ce qu'elle sache que je tiens a elle et je lui envoie une salve d'amour aussi fort que je le peu. Je su qu'elle l'avait ressentie car son cœur c'est emballé. C'est a ce moment que Claude a décidé de me ramener.

-Je t'avais dit pas de contacte, me fi Claude une foi qu'il m'est ramené, et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu entre en contact avec elle

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aurait entendu. Elle dormait.

-Non je ne te parle pas de ce que tu lui a dit j'ai bien vu que tu ne t'attendait pas a ce qu'elle ce réveille je te parle du lien. Tu t'es servi de ton lien pour communiquer avec elle et je voudrais bien savoir comment tu compte revenir ? Tu sais que c'est impossible.

-Non. J'y est réfléchi.

-Quoi ?! C'est impossible je te l'est déjà dit

-Pour que je puise aller rendre visite a Sookie tu me fais boire une goute de ton sang. Mais si je te vide de ton sang ?

-Tu a perdu la raison. Tu ne pourras pas me vider comme tu dit tu ne ressent plus la soif et sa fait beaucoup de sang tu n'y arrivera pas

-Tu pari.

Il me fixe les yeux écarquillé. Je vois dans ses yeux de la stupeur, de la peur et de la fureur. Il essaye de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir a toute vitesse mais je suis plus rapide que lui je lui saute dessus et lui plante mes Cros dans la gorge.

Comme je ne ressens plus la soif de sang Claude avais raison j'ai eu du mal a le vider de son précieux élixir. Si j'avais était humain j'en aurais fais une indigestion.

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai su que mais doutes s'avérés exact en vidant une fée de son sang on peu quitter ce monde soi disant féérique pour repartir dans le notre.

Je m'attendais a atterrir chez moi dans mon bar le fangtasia mais non j'ai atterri dans la chambre de Sookie. En plein jour. Je sens la peau de mon visage brûler. La douleur et insupportable que j'hurle. La porte s'ouvre et Sookie entre en trombe dans la pièce. Elle me fixe hébété mais ce ressaisie rapidement. Elle enlève en toute hâte la couverture de son lit en m'enveloppe dedans.

-Éric ! C'est bien toi Éric ?

-Oui c'est bien moi mais si ca ne t'ennui pas pourrais-je aller dans ton abri ? Pour la journée

Quand j'étais dans ce fichu monde féérique je ne ressentais pas la fatigue qui nous gagne nous les vampires quand le jour ce lève mais maintenant que j'était revenu je la ressentais.

-Oui bien sur, me fi Sookie en m'aidant a me lever, j'en reviens pas que tu soi la. Tu vas repartir ?

-Non mon aimé je ne vais pas repartir. Pourrions-nous en discuter ce soir ?

-Bien sur

Puis elle m'aida a entrer dans son abri et une foi le faut fon de son armoire refermé je pu me détendre. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps au soleil mes blessure devrais guérir vite. Tout a coup je réagie a une chose don je n'avais pas pensé tan la douleur était insupportable. Sookie n'était pas sensé avoir des protections a ses fenêtres ? Bill les avais fait posé a son insu quand elle travaillé j'aurais certes du ressentir une petite douleur le temps que ma peau s'habitue a la lumière du jour. Mais je n'aurais pas du brûler. Des voix me parviennent du ré de chaussé. J'en reconnais certaines Godric, mon créateur Pam, ma progéniture Jason, le frère de Sookie la douce vois de mon amante et une vois masculine que je ne connais pas. Je me lève en toute hâte et reste quelque instant dans la chambre. Que dois-je faire ? Descendre comme si je n'étais jamais parti ? Attendre que Sookie monte ce coucher ? Partir sans donner signe de vie ? C'est a ce moment que je la senti. La soif. Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne l'est pas ressenti. A cet instant Sookie entre dans la chambre

-Éric. Tu est enfin la, me dit-elle en s'approchant

-N'approche pas, lui dis-je en reculant et je sens qu'elle et offensé je m'empresse donc d'ajouter, j'ai faim

Elle parti dans un éclat de rire. Ce que c'est bon de l'entendre rire. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'est pas entendu ce son que je me délecte a la regarder, a l'écouter.

-Il y a des bouteilles de true blood en bas viens, me dit-elle en souriant

-Du tue blood hein, lui dis-je en souriant a mon tour, tu n'aurais pas autre chose par hasard ?

Elle me regarde sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie mes Cros. Elle s'avance doucement ver moi sans me quitter des yeux et une fois devant moi elle repousse ses cheveux qu'elle avait dans le cou et me présente sa gorge

-Tu es sur mon aimée ? Tu veux vraiment que je me nourrisse de toi ? Tu n'a pas peur que je te tue.

-Non je te fais confiance et, je le veux, j'en est envie

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et dépose un baisé sur ses lèvres. Que c'est bon de sentir enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sentir son souffle, son odeur, et sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et a mesure que mes baisé descende sur son cou. Je plante mes Cros dans sa gorge mais n'aspire pas de suite afin d'être sûr que c'est bien ce qu'elle veut.

-vas y, me murmure-t-elle

Sans plus attendre je me nourrit de mon amante. Je goute enfin a son sang. J'avais toujours eu peur de me nourrir d'elle avant de peur de ne plus savoir m'arrêter mais maintenant que j'ai gouté le sang d'une fée sang pour cent féérique je sais ce que c'est et Sookie a aussi du sang humain qui coule dans ses veines ce qui fait que son sang n'est pas aussi fort que ses semblables fées. Mais il est plus délicieux que celui des humains plus que celui de Jason je n'est jamais ressenti ca auparavant même le sang de Claude n'a rien a voir avec le sien. Je sens Les mains de mon amante s'enrouler autour de mon cou et j'entends ses gémissements de plaisir. Je souri en sachant l'effet que je lui fais et je la sers plus fort contre moi la couvrant de caresse sur son corps de déesse. Elle en fi autant. Voyant que si je continue je risque de la mettre en danger j'arrête mon aspiration mais je ne cesse pas pour autant mes caresse et mes lèvres retrouve les sienne comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quitter. Je la couvre de caresse et de baiser et sachant que notre lien et toujours aussi puissant je lui envoie une nouvelle fois une salve d'amour et a ma grande surprise et mon plus grand bonheur elle en fi de même. Donc le lien marche dans les deux sens. Elle me repousse légèrement et ôte son tee-shirt et s'affaire a retirer le mien un large sourire sur ses lèvres. J'entends son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Je lui retire sans plus attendre son pantalon et ses sous vêtements. Je sent la chaleur de son corps sur ma peau. Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne l'est pas vu nue que je la contemple jusqu'au moindre centimètre. Et je vois toutes ces cicatrices. Toutes ces marques que Claudine lui a laissées sur son magnifique corps. Je ne peu empêcher un grondement sortir de mon poitrail. Sookie s'empresse de me retirer a mon tour mon pantalon et je la vois sourire quand elle s'aperçois a qu'elle point je la désire. Je la soulève et la dépose sur le lit avec douceur et délicatesse telle une fleur fragile. Nos lèvres se rejoignent instinctivement et j'entre profondément en elle. Je l'entends gémir plus fort que précédemment. Je sens ses hanches onduler dans un mouvement de vas et viens. Je la sers plus fort contre moi ne voulant faire qu'un avec elle. Je peu enfin être avec elle sans interdiction, lui faire l'amour en lui prouvant a qu'elle point elle compte pour moi a quelle point je l'aime. Je voudrais que se moment ne s'arrête jamais. Nous atteignons l'orgasme en même temps mais je ne peu me résoudre a m'éloigner d'elle. Je m'allonge a ses cotés et la garde dans mais bras. Nous restons ainsi en silence profitant de la présence de l'autre.

-Il y a du monde en bas qui et venu te voir, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment

-Oui je sais. Qui est avec vous je n'est pas reconnu la voix ?

-Niall. Mon arrière grand père. Fée, finit-elle dans un murmure a peine audible

-Quoi ?!, m'exclamais-je, il y a une fée ici. Chez toi ? Sookie

-Non non ne t'en fais pas il n'est pas… méchant.

-C'est une fée. Que fait-il là ?

-Il voulais te voir et te parler mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire il veut t'en parler lui-même. On ferait mieux de descendre

Elle sorti du lit et ce rhabilla ce que je fi a mon tour

-Je te préviens Sookie au moindre faut pas je le tue

Nous descendîmes au salon. Pam me prends dans ses bras. Je l'étreins en déposent un baisé sur le sommet de son cran puis la relâche. Godric s'approche et pose sa main sur mon épaule

-Je suis heureux de te revoir mon enfant, me dit-il une larme coulant sur la joue

-Moi aussi père, lui répondis-je

Jason se jette brusquement dans mes bras. Je ne mis attendais vraiment pas

-Putain je suis trop content que ta réussi a te sauver mec

-Jason Jason Jason, lui dis-je en secouent la tête

-Pardon, s'exclamât-il, J'avais oublié pas de « mec » je suis content Éric ou plutôt beau-frère, dit-il en riant et en partant a l'autre bout du salon

Je souri a cet information car effectivement il est en quelque sorte mon beau frère. Super ironisais-je. Me tournent ver la dernière personne que je n'avais pas vu je ma fige sur place. Je n'est pas reconnu sa vois certes mais son visage je le connais. Je l'est vu dans l'autre monde, celui des fée et cet homme qui et sensé être l'arrière grand père de Sookie n'est autre que le prince des fées. Je ne l'est aperçue qu'une foi quand j'étais la bas.

-Je vois que vous m'avais reconnu, me dit-il, comment allez-vous ?

-Oui je vous est reconnu, lui dis-je, que voulais vous ?

-Ne craignez rien je ne vous veux aucun mal. Si je suis là s'est que j'ai a vous parler

-De quoi ?

-Vous avais tué une fée. Dois-je vous le rappeler ?

-Non c'est inutile je m'en souviens parfaitement et si vous conté me ramener je n'hésiterais pas une seconde a vous tuer

-Je ne tiens pas a vous ramener c'est grâce a-moi si vous êtes là.

-Comment ca ? ce n'est pas parce que j'ai bu le sang de Claude que je suis revenu dans mon monde ?

-Si en parti mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un use de magie pour vous faire repartir si je n'avais pas était la ce pauvre Claude serais mort pour rien.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ca ?, je me méfié de plus en plus

-Disons que je vous est beaucoup observé et quand j'ai su que vous étiez la parce que vous avez voulu sauver mon arrière-petite-fille j'ai eu de la sympathie pour vous. Et chaque soir vous attendiez avec impatience que ce cher Claude vous permette de lui rendre visite. J'étais persuadé qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas aimer surtout un vampire millénaire comme vous mais visiblement je m'étais trompé vous aimé Sookie plus que personne ne pourras l'aimer et elle vous aime aussi. J'ai attendu en espèrent qu'elle vous oublierait qu'elle passerait a autre chose mais non elle s'accroché a son amour pour vous comme une bouée de sauvetage. Quand j'ai vu que vous vous abreuviez de Claude j'ai tout de suite compris ce que vous espériez et je vous est aidé. Maintenant j'attends de vous que vous preniez soin d'elle que vous la protégerait de tout danger et que vous la rendrait heureuse

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire honnêtement je ne sais pas si je peu vous faire confiance ou pas. Pour ce qui est du bonheur et de la sécurité de Sookie vous n'avais aucune crainte a avoir.

-Je sais. Vous finirez par me faire confiance avec le temps. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux

Puis il alla baiser le front de Sookie et disparu en un clin d'œil

-Tu vois, me dit Sookie en se blottissant dans mes bras, je te l'avais dit qu'il n'était pas méchant. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là.

-Moi aussi mon aimée je suis heureux moi aussi, lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Pendant mon absence Sookie avait retiré ses protection solaire que je me suis empressé de remettre, mon abri au sous-sol était toujours intacte. Pam avais pris ma place de shérif que j'ai récupéré après mon retour, le nouveau roi de Louisiane André (l'ancien garde du corps de Sophie-Anne) a accepté mon retour après que je lui est prêté allégeance. Mon créateur et ma progéniture était toujours ensemble. Jason venait souvent nous voir Sookie et moi c'est ainsi qu'il a fait la connaissance de Jessica, une jeune vampire que Pam a transformé au bout de deux mois suivant mon retour ils forme un beau couple tout les deux aussi insouciant l'un que l'autre. On a eu peu de nouvelle de Niall je savais qu'il surveillé si je prenais soin de son arrière-petite-fille il ne doit pas être dessus vu qu'on ne le voit que très rarement. Tout vas pour le meilleur du monde, ma douce amante et moi pouvons enfin vivre notre idylle sans avoir peur qu'une fée vienne y mettre son grain de sel et personne ne s'opposera a notre amour.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cette fiction vous auras plus

j'ai pris plaisirs à l'écrire

Laissez moi vos impression ^^

Bisous, bisous :)


End file.
